Behind The Scenes
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: What's really happening between the band behind the scenes? Is Rosalina feeling...jealous? Will Nat ever expose his feelings to her? Summary kinda stinks, please read! Rating changed to back to K !
1. First Night

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**This is my first NBB FanFic (not my first fanfic because I've written many more) so please cut me some slack. I was catching up on watching the Naked Brothers Band because I suddenly remembered the show one day, and I thought that'd it be fun to make a FanFic centered around them. So...let's see how this goes...please, please, please, give this story a chance!**

"C'mon, c'mon, guys. Let's go." Tuffy, their security guard, said, ushering the band into the bus.

"Great job guys! And Nat, you totally rocked out on _Body I Occupy_. It was-so-cool!" Jessie smiled.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, Jessie." Nat smiled back, a little nervously.

The band took their usual places: David and Qaasim were on E-bay looking up Nat-mobilia that crazed fans were selling, Thomas was on his laptop, Alex in his bed watching a movie Jessie had brought him, Rosalina was reading on the couch, and Nat was listening to his iPod starring out of the window.

Nat looked over at Rosalina. She had seemed okay on the ride here, but then during the concert, she seemed to pull back a bit. She usually would sing with him whenever he did _Girl Of My Dreams_ but today, she had just looked down.

He got up and sat next to her.

She looked up from her book. "Oh, hey, Nat."

"Hey, can I, uh, talk to you alone?"

Thomas, David, and Qaasim looked at each other.

"Um, sure." Rosalina said, getting up and following Nat to the backroom.

"Nat's got a girlfriend." Thomas whispered.

Rosalina and Nat sat on the couch in the backroom.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"Are you okay today?"

"Yeah...I think I'm just getting a little sick." She shrugged.

"Oh, do you think you'll be okay to play at the next concert?"

Rosalina hesitated but said, "I don't know."

Nat touched her hand, "You're sure your okay otherwise?"

She glanced and her hand. "Yeah,"

An hour later, once they were at their last concert for the day, Nat asked Rosalina if she could play tonight.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea. I think I'll have to go into the audience in disguise. It'll be fun seeing you from a different perspective for once," She added, smiling.

Nat smiled back at her and said, "As long as your sure. But you better get your disguise on, we're about to head inside."

Rosalina nodded and walked back to her stuff to change.

Nat sighed and fell onto the couch.

"What's wrong, Nat?" Cooper, their manager, asked, sitting next ot him.

"Rosalina can't play tonight. She's like my good luck charm, I'll be terrible without her!"

"Nat, I think your over-reacting. You've been onstage before without her."

"Yeah, but that was before she joined the band."

"Well, at least she'll be in the audience. That way you'll know she's there."

"I guess your right." Nat shrugged.

Cooper patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Back stage, Nat informed the rest of the band that Rosalina wasn't playing.

"So then how are we supposed to play the songs?" David asked.

"We'll just play what we can and then Thomas will play the bass parts instead of Rosalina." Nat said.

"What about the cello parts?" Thomas asked.

"Let's just stay positive here, ok guys?" Nat said, starting to get nervous.

"Hey guys,"

The band looked up.

Rosalina was standing there in her disguise, when she really looked like a regular girl who finally got the chance to go to a Naked Brothers Band concert, but her bangs were a little more into her face so that no one would recognize her.

"Uh, hey." Nat stammered.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck."

"Thanks." They all said at the same time.

"I'll see you guys after the concert." She said, smilling at Nat, then walking away.

David, Thomas, Qaasim, and Alex looked at Nat.

"I want to play an extra song tonight, is that okay guys?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,

"No problem."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Guys, we need you on stage, now." A stagehand said, walking in.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Nat said, leading the band out towards the stage.

After three songs, Nat finally said, "Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight!"

The audience cheered.

"We've got one last song for you guys tonight. That song is for a very special person out there in the crowd and I hope that person enjoys this song." He smiled, looking at the front row to see Rosalina smiling back at him. He whispered something to Thomas, Qaasim, David, and Alex, and they all nodded.

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I'll be there for you, because of you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you _

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you_

_I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you_

_I won't die of you, I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_If you want me to stay, then I'll stay_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_If you want me to go, I'll go_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I don't care for you, I love you _

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I wont kill for you, I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

The audience cheered the loudest they had all night. Nat looked for Rosalina, but couldn't find her. He frowned, suddenly wanting to rush off stage, but waited for the announcer to say, "And give it up one more time for The Naked Brothers Band!"

After the standing ovation, the band walked off stage back to the dressing room.

"You guys did great!" Jessie cheered.

"I need some milk." Alex said.

Jessie laughed. "C'mon, Alex let's get you back on the bus."

"Wait, Jessie! Where's Rosalina?"

"In the middle of _I'll Do Anything _she ran back to the bus."

"Thanks." Nat said, rushing out to the bus.

He ran to the bus, dodging screaming girls and reporters. Once he got on board, he shut the door and made sure to lock it, so that he and Rosalina could talk for a few minutes. "Rosalina?" He called out.

No answer.

"Rosalina?" He called out again, walking towards the back of the bus. He stopped, suddenly hearing someone crying.

He walked over to Rosalina's bed and saw her, sitting on the bed with tears falling freely down her face.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" Nat asked, sitting next to her.

She tried to wipe away her tears. "Nothing's wrong, I just...I got something in my eye."

"So why are you really crying?" Nat asked, not buying her story, because he'd used it so many times before.

"Nat, who did you write that song for?"

"I-I...I wrote it...when we were in New Orleans. When I was upset because...I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh...well, we know where that ended up."

"Yeah, but then we broke up."

"Well, that's because you didn't trust me about Michelle." Rosalina said, referring back to the boy she'd kissed on her cruise.

"That's because you didn't tell me, because you lied to me."

"I didn't lie! I'd told you that, that's how they say hello in France."

"I don't think that's saying hello, Rosalina. And how do I even know you actually were in French waters?"

"Nat, we're fighting again." Rosalina said, softening her voice.

He sighed. "I know." He picked up a picture of them together. "You remember this?"

Rosalina looked at the picture and smiled. "How could I forget, it was when you technically told me you loved me."

"You still have this? After everything that's happened?"

She shrugged. "I keep it...as a good memory."

"Yeah, that was a good memory wasn't it?"

Before Rosalina could respond, pounding came from the door of the bus. "Nat! Open up! Hurry!" Tuffy screamed.

Nat ran to the front of the bus and unlocked the door.

The band, Jessie, and Tuffy scrambled inside. Tuffy pulled the door shut and started the bus. "Did you lose your mind?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just-I...I wanted some to talk to Rosalina." He stammered.

"Tuffy, be nice. At least he got to us when he did, or else that'd be the second shirt you'd have lost to the fans." Alex said, coming in.

"Just get back to your seats boys." Tuffy said.

Nat and Alex walked to the couches. "Thanks, Alex." Nat said.

"No problem, bro. As long as you return the favor." Alex said, smiling deviously.

Nat just shook his head and made his way back to Rosalina.

When he got to her bed, there was a pink curtain, modified by Jessie especially for Rosalina, pulled closed to cover her bed. Nat sighed assuming she was sleeping. He grabbed his guitar and started playing. "You went to live your life, but why'd you have to go? Your my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina. Rosalina..."

**A/N-Sooo, whatdya think? You guys should TOTALLY check out I'll Do Anything. It's an AMAZING song! You guys like it? Then show me that you do and REVIEW! **

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	2. The Babe Magnet

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**Well, this story went better then I thought it would, if you want me to be honest but thank you to those who reviewed! Did anyone check out I'll Do Anything if you haven't heard it yet? Well, if you haven't, YOU SHOULD! Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. **

The pink curtain pulled back. "Nat?" Rosalina asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't heard that song since we were little..."

Nat smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"You wanna know why I really kept this picture?"

Nat nodded.

"Because I'd hoped we'd get back together. Michelle broke us up, and we never got back together. At first I thought it was because you had liked Kristina but even after she left things didn't change."

"I know. But I thought you were still a little in love with Michelle...I didn't know what to do."

Rosalina sighed and got off the bed and sat next to Nat. "How could you think that?"

"Because you kissed him..." He said, lowering his voice.

"Look...we'd been apart...and I just-I really don't want to explain this."

"Maybe, if you would've explained it earlier, nothing would've happened..."

"Nat, please, I know we hadn't been apart for very long but, he was just being so nice to me...and I-of course not forgetting about you-I wanted to see what it was like..."

"To see what was like?"

"What it was like to kiss him."

"Oh, so if you wanted to know how it was like to kiss Qaasim would you just kiss him-not forgetting about me? Or what about Thomas or David? What if you just _had _to see what it was like kissing even Alex?" Nat said, getting off the couch and beginning to pace.

"Nat, honestly, I'm sorry. I'm very, very, truly, sincerely sorry. I don't understand why you keep bringing this up."

"You wanted to know why we never got back together and I'm explaining it to you."

"Nat! I'm going to say this for maybe the third or fourth time, that we're fighting _again_. I don't want to fight with you. If we don't date, I at least want to be friends and not hate each other."

Nat sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I just...I wanted to say this-Nat, I'm still in love with you. I never stopped. And if you want the truth, when I was kissing Michelle...I thought of you the whole time."

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"I thought of you because, I thought 'There's nothing here, there's no spark. This doesn't feel like Nat.'"

"Oh, so are you saying that he kisses better then me? Rosalina, if your going to keep insulting me I don't think this is a good way of apologizing-"

"Nat!"

"And to be honest, it's not really making anything better between us-"

She kissed him for a few minutes, then pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"To tell you to shut up," She smiled. "a polite way anyway."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So um...does this mean...?"

"It's not official but..."

"Rosalina, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Nat. I will."

They shared a hug and Nat kissed Rosalina.

"Should we tell the others?" Rosalina asked.

"Let's see if they can catch the hint." Nat said wrapping an arm around her.

They walked towards the front of the bus, and sat down together. Rosalina kissed Nat on the cheek.

No one moved.

Nat yawned louder then necassary and put his arm around her.

Qaasim, David, and Thomas looked up.

"You just did _the _move!"

"He just did it!

"You two are soo sappy." Thomas groaned.

"What-what are you guys talking about?" Nat asked.

"You just put your arm around Rosalina!" Qaasim shouted.

"Yeah, you don't just put your arm around just any girl." David said.

"Hey, I'm not just any girl," Rosalina defended herself. "at least I made it into the band the first time!"

"Hey! Don't you bring that up!" Thomas said.

"Well I just did." Rosalina said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Guys! Quit yelling at my girlfriend." Nat said.

They all looked at him and then a moment later they all shouted: "YOUR DATING?"

Alex ran into the room. "Your dating?" He shouted.

"Guys, guys, calm down. Yes, we're dating."

"We told you she'd say yes Nat." Thomas said.

The guys nodded.

Nat rolled his eyes.

Rosalina looked at him. "Don't be embarassed, Nat. _I _think it's cute."

"You think everything is cute." Thomas said.

"I don't think _your_ cute," Rosalina fired back.

Thomas backed away. "Ok, ok, point made."

"Guys, get to bed, we have a concert tomorrow!" Jesse said, shooing them into the bedroom

The band groaned, but walked to the bedroom. Everyone got into their bunks.

"Night guys," Nat said, pulling his curtain shut.

"Night," They all said.

Nat's curtain opened, to his surprise, Rosalina leaned down and kissed him, and pulled the curtain shut again before he could even say anything. He sat up, about to say something, but laid back down and just smiled.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Nat woke with a start, bumping his head on the ceiling in the process. "Ow, what's going on?" He asked, rubbing his head.<p>

Rosalina was standing there in her pajamas. "Oh my God, Nat are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-woah-fine." Nat said almost tripping.

"Here, sit down on the couch," She said, helping him to the couch. "are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sure it'll, uh- go away soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Rosalina," He said sleepily, still rubbing his head and ignoring her question. "what's wrong?"

"You know, never mind me, you're hurt and I don't want to bother you anymore. It's really stupid anyway."

"No, no, it's not. Just tell me."

"No, it's really stupid. I mean, being sixteen...and you know...I just don't feel comfortable about it. Do you want me to get you some ice or something?"

"It's not stupid, really it's not. And I don't want ice, I want you to tell me why your awake. We have a concert tomorrow, Rosalina, and you can't play if your half asleep and I care about you. Please, just tell me."

Rosalina sighed. "I had a nightmare that...Michelle came back and he kissed me, and you just walked in and thought I was kissing him again. Then I told you that I wasn't but you didn't believe me, and you broke up with me."

Nat sighed too. "Rosalina, that would never happen. If Michelle ever did come back and he kissed you, you'd need to tell me right away that it was _him _who kissed you and not the other way around."

"What if you didn't believe me?"

"I'll always believe you, as long as you always believe me."

She smiled. "Thanks, Nat."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, now head back to sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." Nat said, getting up.

Rosalina stood up. "Wait, Nat?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

She played with her fingers. "Um...do you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." He said. He wrapped an arm around Rosalina and guided her to her bed.

She laid down and smiled up at Nat. "How's your head?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Nat joked.

"Hey, Nat?"

"Yeah, Rosalina?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime,"

She turned on her side and her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

Nat was walking toward his bed when he heard her whisper, "I love you, Nat,"

He stopped and smiled for a few minutes and walked back to his bed.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, right before their next gig, the band was relaxing in the bus. Thomas and Qaasim were playing chess, David was on his computer, Alex was drinking some milk, (he claimed that it helped him perform) and Nat had his arm around Rosalina, who had her head resting on his shoulder. Nat looked at his girlfriend.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded, lifting her head off his shoulder. "just a little tired."

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

Rosalina shrugged. "A little," She laid her head back down on Nat's shoulder. "after I fell asleep, I woke up again. But I'm fine, I promise."

Nat smiled and stroked her hair.

Alex walked up to Nat. "Nat, could I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure Alex." Nat said. He carefully and slowly slid away from Rosalina, who fell asleep. He and Alex walked back to the bedroom.

"Nat, I think Michelle's coming back."

"What are you talking about, Alex?"

"I was talking to Tuffy, and he said he saw this French guy's picture on the list on V.. I think he's going to come back and try to win Rosalina."

Nat sat on the couch. "Do you really think its true?"

"Yeah, sorry, bro." Alex said, sitting next to him.

Nat sighed. "Great, I'm gonna lose my girlfriend tonight."

"Hey, your the babe-magnet, you'll find another girl." Alex said.

"But not one as good as Rosalina." Nat said, putting his head in his hands.

"Dude, pull yourself together!" Alex shouted at his brother. "You are Nat Wolff, the babe-magnet!"

"I don't want another babe."

"Yes, you do! Now, say it after me: 'I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl!'"

"I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl." Nat said, darkly.

"No, be more happy! I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl! Say it!"

"I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl." Nat repeated a little louder.

"Now say it like you mean it!"

"I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl!" Nat said with more feeling.

"Again!"

"I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl!" Nat said, getting more into it.

"Again, Nat, again!" Alex shouted.

"I'm Nat Wolff and I'm going to get another girl!" Nat shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Nat Wolff and I'm," Nat turned around and saw Rosalina there with an upset look on her face. "in soo much trouble."

**A/N-Uh oh...Will Natalina survive this one? What's Rosalina gonna do? Is Nat gonna make it through? Keep checking back!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	3. Michelle's Back

**A/N-Hey guys!**  
><strong>Well, I'll be honest with you guys. I've been dying to update! And...even though it's early, I just couldn't wait:<strong>

"Nat, what did you just say?"  
>"N-nothing." Nat stuttered, still standing frozen in his spot.<br>"He said he's gonna get another girl after you dump him tonight." Alex stepped in.  
>"What?"<br>"Alex, leave us alone for a bit." Nat said, guiding his little brother out. He shut the curtain.  
>Alex walked up to the front of the bus where the rest of the band, Jesse, Cooper, and Tuffy were sitting there waiting. "What?"<br>"What happened? They just got together, like, yesterday." Thomas said.  
>"Well, I told Nat that Tuffy saw Michelle's name on the V.I.P list." Alex shrugged, as though nothing was wrong with doing so.<br>"Wait, Michelle as in, _French-guy-who-Rosalina-kissed-Michelle_?" Qaasim asked, sitting forward a little more.  
>"Yeah, he's coming to the concert tonight." Alex said.<br>"And you told Nat that?" David asked.  
>Alex nodded.<br>"What's wrong with you?" The three of them yelled at him.  
>"What? I was just telling him! He had a right to know! She's gonna dump him tonight anyway."<br>"You know, it's kinda like Romeo and Juliet! Except, without all the dying and stuff." Jesse said.  
>"Woah, woah, woah, guys, let's stick to the subject. Nat's in big trouble." Tuffy said.<br>"No, Rosalina should be the one in trouble since she dumped Nat for that French dude." Alex said.  
>"Yeah, I'm totally gonna ice her out." Thomas said.<br>"Me too," David agreed.  
>"Me three," Qaasim said.<br>"No, no, no. You guys," Cooper said, gesturing to the band. "are playing a concert tonight, a_s a band_. You can't just ignore one of your bandmates."  
>"Yeah, we can, watch us." Thomas said.<br>Cooper, Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Alex started fighting while Jesse and Tuffy tried to break it up. But in the back of the bus the other two band members couldn't hear a thing.  
>"Nat, what is he talking about?"<br>"Tuffy saw Michelle on the V.I.P list for the show tonight."  
>"So what?"<br>"_So_, he's probably gonna win you back and you're probably going to dump me."  
>"I can't believe you would think that. Why would I do that?"<br>Jesse ran in, "C'mon guys, we're at our first stop."  
>Nat sighed. "We'll finish this later."<p>

* * *

><p>At the concert that night, the V. came backstage to meet the band. Sure enough, Michelle was there.<p>

He gasped. "Rosa!" He said in his thick French accent. "It is so good to see you again."

Rosalina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hi Michelle,"  
>He gave her a kiss on both cheeks.<br>She looked at Nat.  
>He just shook his head and looked away, while the rest of the band wouldn't even glance at her.<br>"And zee rest of zee band!" Michelle said, acting as though he'd never met any of them in their life.  
>Thomas coughed.<br>The band didn't look his way.  
>Michelle shrugged, giving up and turned to Rosalina. "I will see you later, Rosa." He kissed both her cheeks again and left.<br>The entire band, besides Nat, glared at her.  
>Rosalina just sighed and sat on one of the chairs away from them.<br>Cooper poked his head in, "Uh, Nat, could I see you for second?"  
>"Sure, Coop." Nat walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway.<br>"How did it go?"  
>"How did what go?"<br>"Seeing Michelle." Cooper said, as they started walking down the hallway.  
>"I don't know. I think she told him or something, he's acting like she's dying or something."<br>"Did you and Rosalina make up?" Cooper asked hopefully.  
>Nat shook his head, "No."<br>"I was afraid of that." Cooper sighed. "Don't you remember the set tonight? You're supposed to play _Rosalina_."  
>Nat groaned and stopped walking. "I can't play it now! I'll never be able to!"<br>"Well, your going to have to try. It's your guys' number one hit right now."  
>"No way," Nat said, shocked.<br>"Yeah," Cooper said, pulling out his phone. "See?" He showed Nat his chart.  
>Nat groaned again. "Ok, I'll try." He trudged back to the room to see no change in whether or not the band was talking to Rosalina.<br>He sighed. "We're playing _Rosalina_ tonight."  
>Rosalina looked up at him, and the rest of the band groaned.<br>"C'mon, guys, we need you on stage now."  
>The band walked to the stage door.<br>_"And now, please, welcome, all the way from New York, the Naked Brothers Band!"_  
>The entire band put on fake smiles and ran out on stage. "Hey guys!" Nat said into the microphone.<br>The audience cheered.  
>"Uh, our first song is..."<br>The band played most of the songs pretty well for the first part of the concert, and now, the moment most of them had been dreading all night long.  
>"Thank you guys so much! Our last song for the night will be, <em>Rosalina<em>."  
>The audience awed.<br>"You went to live your life," Nat started. "but why'd you have to go," He looked down. "your my only love-" His voice cracked.  
>Backstage, Cooper had panic written all over his face. The press was going to go nuts about this. He could only imagine all the stories they could create out of that little flaw right there. <em>Are Nat's parent's working him to hard? Is Nat going to loose his voice? Is this the end for the Naked Brothers Band?<em>  
>The band looked at Nat worriedly, even Rosalina.<br>Cooper, trying to stop things from getting worse, grabbed the announcer's microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, due to certain difficulties, the show will have an unexpected intermission."  
>The curtain was pulled closed and the band ran off the stage.<br>"Nat, what's going on?" Cooper asked, as Nat followed him back to the dressing room.  
>"I don't know." Nat said, his voice strained.<br>"Nat, your loosing your voice!" Alex yelled.  
>"I know, Alex, I know." Nat said, sounding a little worse then he did before.<br>"What are we supposed to do? No one else can sing in this band!" Alex yelled, again.  
>"Hey, I can sing!" David, Thomas, and Qaasim all shouted at once.<br>Once they got into the dressing room, Cooper made Nat sit on the couch. "Get him some water, now!" He shouted at one of the assistants.  
>"Guys, I just need some time alone, is that okay?"<br>"Yeah, sure. C'mon guys." Cooper said, leading everyone else out.  
>But Rosalina stayed behind. "Nat?"<br>Nat put his head down. "Yeah?"  
>"It's later."<br>Nat shook his head. "You would do that, because you loved him...instead of me." He said continuing their conversation, his voice still strained.  
>An assistant walked in with a bottle of water and set it on the table, and quickly left, with Cooper yelling at him to get out of the room from the hallway.<br>Rosalina handed Nat the water, but Nat didn't take it. She set it on the table next to him. "I never loved him over you."  
>"Yeah? Then why'd you kiss him?" Nat's voice cracked again.<br>"Nat, I already explained that. Listen," She said, sitting next to him. "I don't love him. I love you-"  
>"Michelle, <em>get out of there!<em>" Cooper practically screamed.  
>Michelle came into the dressing room and ran over to Rosalina. "Rosa! I heard about what happened. I cannot believe he broke your heart again." Michelle's French accented voice was filled with sympathy. He hugged her.<br>She pushed him off. "Get off me, Michelle! I'm not your girlfriend! What happened between you and me...didn't work out! We're not meant to be together. We will never be together. I don't love you! So quit acting like you know everything about me, quit acting like we're best friends, because you don't and we're not!" Rosalina snapped.  
>"Rosa, what's gotten into you? Is it something he said?" Michelle asked, gesturing to Nat in disgust.<br>"Michelle, I am saying this for the last time: I don't love you. We are NOT together. I never want to see you again, okay? We're done, we're over, I don't even want to be your friend with the way you make things! You always make Nat seem like the bad guy, when Nat didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who's the bad guy."  
>Michelle looked angry. "You did love me once, Rosa. And I know you will always love me, and not him." He said, trying to grab Rosalina.<br>Nat stepped in. "Get away from my girlfriend!" His voice sounded, louder and better then ever. "Security!" He yelled, holding Rosalina behind him.  
>Two security men came and pulled Michelle out of the room, with Michelle still resisting, but they got him out.<br>Rosalina looked Nat straight in the eyes. "Girlfriend?"  
>"Sorry, it...just...sorta...slipped out."<br>"It's fine. I just didn't realize...you still cared."  
>"Of course I cared, Rosalina. I always cared."<br>"It didn't feel like it most of the time..."  
>"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I assumed you would dump me for Michelle, I'm sorry for everything."<br>"I'm sorry too. I should've trusted you."  
>"<em>I've<em> should've trusted you. But with the dream you had, and everything that's happened...it just seemed to fit."  
>"So...is everything better now?" Rosalina asked.<br>"Yeah, now, c'mon. Let's go play our number one hit."  
>Rosalina smiled and Nat, and Nat pulled her in for a hug.<br>Cooper walked in. "Is everything okay in here?"  
>"Yeah, Coop. Everything's cool." Nat said, pulling back from the hug.<br>They heard the band, Tuffy, and Jesse cheer from the hallway.  
>"Great, and Nat your voice sounds much better now." Cooper smiled.<br>"I know. We'd better get out there before we loose our audience." Nat said. He and Rosalina walked hand in hand to the stage and this time, the smiles were real. Everything basically required no effort. And Nat played the song that started it all, "You went to live your life, but why'd you have to go? You're my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina, Rosalina..."

**A/N-Did you guys like it? Leave a review and be the BEST readers I know you are!**  
><strong>~NatalinaFan2011~<strong>


	4. Pull Out the Bunny Suits

**A/N-Hey guys! I will not update again until I get 3 reviews for this chapter. **  
><strong>Sorry for the late update, hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Once the band got onto the bus, Cooper smiled. "Great job guys, it was actually a really successful night."<p>

"What about the press? What'd the have to say about Nat's voice?" Thomas asked.

"We're doing a press conference tomorrow morning to address that issue so, Nat," Cooper said, looking at him. "Think about what your going to say, we can't afford any other mess ups on this tour."

"It's fine, Coop. We'll do great," Nat said, putting an arm around Rosalina.

The rest of the band groaned.

"What?" Nat asked, clueless.

"You guys are being all mushy and stuff," Thomas said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, but Thomas, it's better their together then fighting," Qaasim pointed out.

David and Alex nodded in agreement.

Rosalina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Rosalina got up and walked away from Nat.

The guys looked at him like he was in trouble.

"What?" Nat asked, again clueless.

Rosalina came back and sat next to Nat, but a few inches away, and stared out the window.

Nat sighed, "So, uh, Coop, when's our next gig?"

"You'll be doing a few songs tomorrow at the press conference, and then the real concert is in a few days," Cooper said, checking his digital planner.

"Why do we have to have a press conference again?" Alex asked, playing with his drumsticks.

"Because we need to address the issue of Nat's voice tonight," Cooper said.

"But who cares, everyone messes up sometimes," Alex replied.

"Did you see that frenzy out there, Alex? They think we're working Nat too hard or something. If we let this go, this could be the end of the band."

Alex shook his head, giving up on trying.

Jesse ran into the room, "Guys, guess what?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I was talking to Tuffy, and he's letting us stop at some educational sites down the road. This'll be perfect, this way I can tutor you guys on the road."

Everyone groaned.

"Jesse, its's summer. That means no school," Qaasim said.

"Plus, I'm tutored out," David said, leaning over on the couch.

"C'mon you guys, it'll be fun!" Jesse said, trying to cheer them up.

Nat looked at Rosalina, who was still staring out the window. He sighed again, but didn't say anything.

As the day wrapped up, and the sky got darker, Nat and Rosalina's positions didn't change.

Nat remained next to her about to fall asleep, and Rosalina stared out the window with her head on her hand.

"Nat! Psst, Nat!"

Nat snapped up. "What?"

Alex waved towards him. "Come here!" He whispered, urgently.

Nat stood up and walked over to his little brother. "What is it, Alex?"

"What's up with you and Rosalina?"

"Nothing. Why, does it look like something's wrong?"

"You guys usually are all...snuggly but now you guys are all...pfft," Alex said.

"I don't know. I don't want to _make_ her sit with me." Nat said, toning down his voice.

"Well then talk to her! Your not going to get anywhere if you just stare at her!"

"Alright, alright," Nat said. He walking back over to Rosalina and sat down next to her.

She suddenly turned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

He yawned and wrapped his arm around her.

Rosalina smiled. "Your so immature."

"What? I'm seriously that tired," Nat said, looking at her.

"Sure you are," Rosalina said.

"So what's up?" He asked, beginning to stroke her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the first time you've talked to me since we've been on the bus. We've been on the bus for at least two hours."

"I don't know...I just wanted to think for a bit."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. Nothing important, I promise," Rosalina said.

"Well if you took two hours to think about it, it must be a little important."

"It's just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Wow! Awesomest movie ever!" shouted Qaasim, walking out from the backroom

"Yeah, best movie _I've _ever seen," Thomas said, walking out behind me.

"Thanks for showing that to us, Alex," David said, following out the guys.

Rosalina sat up and Nat pulled his arm back.

"Woah, what's goin' on here?" Qaasim said, stopping in his tracks.

"N-nothing." Nat stuttered, standing up.

"Mmhm, sure. That's why you had your arm around Rosalina right?" Qaasim said.

"We're a couple, we're supposed to be together. Rosalina said, getting up and walking into the backroom.

Alex walked out a minute later and over to Nat. "You really need to talk to her bro,"

Nat nodded. "Could you guys please just, stay out here?"

The band all fell onto the couch.

"Thank you," He said, walking towards the backroom.

Once he got into the backroom he saw Rosalina laying there on the couch in the middle of the room, with her back turned towards him.

"Rosalina?"

She didn't respond.

"C'mon, Rosalina, you know I'm not good at this kinda stuff."

She still didn't make a move.

Nat sat in thought for a little bit. If he wasn't good at saying it...what about singing it? But he couldn't write a song about that in a few minutes! Wait, there's that song...but he hasn't sung it in a while.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Let's give it a shot," He muttered. "Still not talking?"

Rosalina stayed put.

Nat got up and got his piano. "Ok...let's see," He began playing. "Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually its made for that, made for that," He made sure to keep his voice soft, though. "I," he stopped, that lyric wouldn't work, so he continued differently, "_have _seen you cry, but don't cry now, baby, why or why."

He noticed that she had finally stopped crying, he could tell because now she was taking deep breaths to calm down. He walked over and sat next to her. "Rosalina?"

Rosalina turned to lay on her back so that she could face Nat. She had tears falling freely down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just a little emotional today."

"You're sure that's it?"

She nodded, with tears still slowly making their way down her face.

"You stink at lying," Nat said.

Rosalina let a small smile show. "I know," She sat up.

Nat wrapped an arm around her and Rosalina rested her head on his shoulder. "So tell me what's really wrong."

"I really am just emotional. I'm sorry," Rosalina said, looking up at Nat.

Before Nat could reply, Jesse poked her head in the room. "Guys, it's getting late, lights out."

"C'mon, Jesse, just a few more minutes. Please?"

Jesse may not always seem like the smartest girl in the world, but she caught a hint when it was dropped. "Sure, but only another half an hour, we've got an early start tomorrow." And she walked out.

"You don't need to be sorry," Nat said, stroking her hair again.

Rosalina yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I do, because instead of hanging out with the guys your back here with me."

"They don't mind. David and Qaasim would probably just want something of mine to sell. And are you tired? "

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, a little. But their immature all right."

"Then try to get some sleep, once the guys get in here, it'll be too noisy, I know it."

Rosalina nodded and closed her eyes.

Nat started to sing:

_Your smile _  
><em>Your way <em>  
><em>Your beauty <em>  
><em>Your kindness <em>  
><em>Your humor <em>  
><em>Your love <em>  
><em>Keeps me on the ground <em>  
><em>Your dancin' <em>  
><em>Your praisin' <em>  
><em>Your intellectual side <em>  
><em>Your tough and soft <em>  
><em>Your smile <em>  
><em>Keeps me on the ground <em>

Nat noticed that Rosalina's breaths had become even so he stopped singing.

All the guys came in right then.

"Night Jesse!"

"Night!"

"Night, Tuffy!"

"Thanks for the new map, Tuffy!"

"Night, Jesse! Thanks for the milk!"

They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Rosalina.

"Is she...?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Nat whispered.

Thomas looked like he was going to say something but Alex guessed it, kicked him in the shin and Thomas thought better of it.

They just all walked off to their beds.

Nat picked up Rosalina bridal style and carried her to her bed. The minute he laid her down, she started to wake up. "Nat..."

Jesse came into the room. "I brought you guys some extra blankets for tonight. The temperature is supposed to drop a little tonight," She said, handing everyone an extra blanket.

Nat took Rosalina's extra blanket and put it on top of her. He took his from Jesse and walked over to his bunk above Alex's.

"Everything okay with you guys?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Nat said, climbing into bed.

"Cool."

After making sure everyone had enough blankets, Jesse was walking out.

"Night, Jesse," Nat said.

"Night guys!" Jesse said, turning off the lights and pulling the curtain closed.

* * *

><p>"Nat...Nat...Nat, wake up!"<p>

Nat sat up. "Rosalina?" But too quickly again. "Ow!" He carefully climbed down from his bunk, careful not to wake Alex. Once he got onto the ground and away from Alex he said, "You know, if you keep waking me up like this, I'm going to have a huge bump on my head."

"I'm sorry," Rosalina whispered.

Nat was immediately apologetic. "It's okay, I don't blame you. So what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep again."

Nat sighed, hoping it wasn't a nightmare, and led her out of the backroom and towards the front of the bus. The only light up there was a light above a small counter. He figured that it must be sometime after eleven o'clock, because that was when Tuffy tried to find a stop so that he could sleep too since the bus wasn't moving.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He whispered, once he'd shut the curtain behind them.

"No, I just...I kept waking up. I don't know why either."

Nat led Rosalina over to the couch and pulled it out into a bed and he and Rosalina laid down on it.

"You know, we're breaking probably all of our parent's and Tuffy's rules right now," Rosalina pointed out.

"I'll cover for us, don't worry," Nat whispered, pulling blankets over them.

"That's what you said last time," Rosalina said, giving him a look.

"I promise you. Plus what are they going to do to us while we're on tour? Ban us from playing a gig?"

Rosalina smiled and shook her head.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," She whispered, suddenly feeling tired.

"Night, Rosalina."

* * *

><p>The next morning, bright and early, Cooper made the band put on their old bunny suits as a disguise, after promising they would only have to wear them for a short while did the band put them on.<p>

As for Nat and Rosalina's situation, Thomas and Qaasim (of all people) were the ones to be the first to notice that they were sleeping together.

Rosalina, a little frozen from shock and embarrassment, just sat there on the couch, while Nat explained what had happened to Tuffy and Jesse, while the rest of the band sat eavesdropping through the curtain.

Tuffy, being the oldest person on the tour, told them his decision, "I don't want any funny business on this tour, got it, Nat? I know you and Rosalina didn't mean any harm so, I will allow you guys to continue this, but only in this circumstance."

After a brief conversation with Jesse he added, "And...I won't tell your parents. You better consider yourselves lucky that I'm the nice man I am."

So, now, dressed in their bunny suits, on what felt like the hottest day of the year, the band got out of the bus and hurried into the hotel which they would be staying in for the few days they were in town before their gig.

Cooper and Jesse went inside with the band.

The woman at the front desk couldn't help but stare at the six bunnies that accompanied them. "Uh...may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm going to need...a few rooms," Cooper said.

"How many people are there?" The woman asked.

"Eight in all," Cooper replied.

"There'll be two people per room, is that all right?"

Cooper shrugged, thinking he'll regret it, but he'll sort it out later. "Sure,"

After getting all of their bags organized with their owners, Cooper put the band into pairs.

"Even though I'm going to regret this, Qaasim and Thomas your in a room together, David you and I are in a room together. Jesse would you mind if you and Alex were in a room together? Nat and Rosalina," He said stopping in front of the pair. "you're in a room together. Tuffy said he'll sleep on the bus."

Everyone nodded, being okay with their partners. Everyone grabbed their bags and carried them to their rooms.

Just as Nat and Rosalina got into their room, Cooper walked in, working on his digital planner. "Oh yeah, just to let you guys know..." But he trailed off, finally looking up.

"There's only one bed in each room," He finished, after a minutes of silence.

"Why didn't you tell us this, Cooper?" Nat asked, taking off his bunny head.

"Well I didn't actually know until we got into the rooms, and I talked to the manager...but she said that all the rooms are like this. I'm so sorry, guys. I'll try and see if I can get a pull-out bed or something for everyone," Cooper said, apologetically.

Nat sighed. "Ok, thanks, Coop."

Rosalina took her bunny head off too. "You know, I'm surprised no one notices us in these things."

"I agree." Nat said.

At that exact moment, Nat and Rosalina both simultaneously turned to each other, both were about to say something but Nat beat Rosalina to it. "I don't care what you say, if Cooper can't get an extra bed, your sleeping on the bed. And even if he does, I'll sleep on the cot, end of discussion."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Nat, you did that for me last night, and took the blame. The least I could do was give you a good night's sleep. Without, hitting your head."

Nat shook his head. "I don't care. My head is fine...for now."

After unpacking, everyone met in Cooper and David's room for a brief meeting before the press conference.

"Ok, does everyone know what their going to say?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, Thomas and I decided that we shouldn't really talk unless someone asks us a specific question," David said.

"Hey, Coop, I was wondering if we should tell them about Rosalina and I?" Nat asked.

Cooper looked hesitant but said, "I suppose it couldn't do any harm."

"Good. So everyone know what their gonna say?" Nat asked, looking at the band.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you liked it! Remember 3 reviews for this chapter, till the next one gets posted!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	5. Hotel Arrest BreakOuts

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You inspired me to continue this story, so I will, lol! Here it is:**

* * *

><p>The days on their mini 'vacation' passed quickly for the band.<p>

Rosalina and Nat spent basically all their free time together.

David and Qaasim were still trying to steal some of Nat's stuff to sell online, but of course, Nat caught them.

Thomas and David (when David wasn't trying to steal something of Nat's) kept up their pranking image and pulled some pretty good ones, the band had to admit it.

Alex used all his down time to work on his skateboard tricks, while Jesse clapped everytime and congratulated him.

Cooper was worried about how the press conference would go over, so he spent his free time trying to prep the band on what to say.

* * *

><p>Then the 'vacation' was over and it was time to get back to work.<p>

The minute the band walked into the press room after performing _If That's Not Love_, the shouting started.

"Nat! Nat, over here!"

"Nat, is it true you're dating someone outside of the band?"

"Rosalina, are you secretly dating Thomas?"

Rosalina looked slightly disgusted but tried to hide her emotion from the press.

Thomas, however had no problem in showing his disgust.

Cooper took charge. "Quiet down! The band will answer questions of their choice and one at a time! Nat will start us off," He said, looking at Nat.

Nat nodded. "Ok, you up front."

"I'm John Montez, Quality Star Magazine," **(A/N-Made up, but if it exists I don't own it.) **"Is it true that your parents are working you too hard, and that would explain the incident at last night's concert?"

"No, no, no. It was just...a technical difficulty. It happens to everyone right? I can guarantee it won't happen again," Nat said, confidently.

"Nat, Nat! Over here! Over here!"

"Nat!"

"Rosalina!"

"Alex!"

"Nat, try going again," Cooper whispered to Nat.

"You in the back!" Nat said, pointing to a woman in a dress suit.

"Veronica Banks, PopStar Studios, I was wondering, Nat, there seems to be some chemistry between you and Rosalina recently. Care to explain?"

Nat looked at Cooper and then at Rosalina.

Rosalina smiled.

Nat slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Rosalina's. "Well, um...there's really nothing to explain. Rosalina and I have decided to date."

"Rosalina! Rosalina!"

Cooper nodded at Rosalina.

"You in the middle there, with the green tie," Rosalina said.

"Max Gomez, The Celeb Channel, are they forcing you to date Nat for publicity?"

"No way, Nat and my's relationship is real. It's not a publicity stunt," Rosalina said, confidently.

The press began talking out of turn. "Rosalina, are you aware of the fact that Nat kissed another girl?"

"Nat, is it true your dating someone else?"

"Nat! Nat!"

"Rosalina!"

"Alex, have you met the other 'Mystery Girl'?"

Cooper took this has a hint that they'd better leave. "Tuffy! Let's go! We need to get out of here, now!"

The entire band got up and started walking out, with the press still yelling.

Tuffy pushed a path through the fans and the press for the band to get through.

"Nat!"

Nat looked behind him and almost lost sight of Rosalina, but quickly grabbed her hand as they weaved through the crowd of people.

Once the band got onto the bus, Cooper sighed. "I think this just made things worse."

"For who, Nat, the band, or Nat and Rosalina?" Alex asked, looking from Cooper to Nat and Rosalina who remained silent since they got out of the press room. They weren't even near each other.

"Guys, you know those rumors aren't true, right? You know how the press makes up rumors to make you guys mad. It isn't true," Cooper said.

There wasn't a change in the mood that set itself on the Naked Brothers Band tour bus.

Rosalina's phone vibrated and she flipped it open.

_To Rosalina:_

_U don't believe the press..._

_do u?_

_From Nat_

She sighed but didn't reply.

"I just can't believe that they thought that I would date Rosalina," Thomas said, with the look of disgust returning to his face.

David and Qaasim started laughing.

Alex just shook his head, trying to be the mature one. "What 'Mystery Girl' are they talking about?"

Nat groaned and looked at Rosalina, who looked down.

"Whoopsies...sorry," Alex said, going back to playing with his drumsticks.

"Guys, seriously! You can't believe everything you hear! I thought we went over this," Cooper said, becoming desperate.

The bus started moving, which was still the only thing that was heard.

"Yeah, well, we thought we couldn't believe everything we hear, but Rosalina proved us wrong when she kissed Pepe Le Puke," Thomas said, referring to Michel, the French boy Rosalina kissed on her cruise around the world. **(A/N-I decided I'm going to spell his name like that from now on.)**

David, Qaasim, and even Alex this time laughed at this comment.

"I thought we were off that subject," Rosalina said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Let's not bring that up, Rosalina's right," Cooper said, trying to calm things down.

Rosalina shook her head, and walked off to the back room.

"Can you guys act a little more mature?" Nat said, becoming irritated, and walked after Rosalina.

When Nat got to the back room, Rosalina was sitting on the couch with her head leaning on her hand. She didn't even acknowledge Nat's presence in the room because she was looking down.

"Rosalina?"

She looked up, a little startled, then relaxed realizing that it was Nat. "Oh...hey."

"Look, Rosalina, you don't believe the press do you?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Rosalina shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Rosalina, look at me," Nat said, facing her. "I promise you, I did not kiss another girl."

She looked down. "I believe you, but do you believe me, when I say that I didn't kiss another boy or Michel or anyone else since we stated dating. I would never cheat on you."

"Why won't you look at me when you say that?"

"Well...because, I haven't kissed anyone since we started dating...but I did kiss someone when we weren't dating," Rosalina said, quietly.

"Who?"

"Um...Michel..."

"Again?"

"Well, it didn't matter because we weren't dating," She defended, putting her hands up.

"I know, I know. But why? I thought you didn't like him," Nat said, still not comprehending the thought.

"I don't. But he said he just wanted a kiss 'good-bye' but he made me make out with him instead."

"Just...like...last time," Nat said, finally understanding.

Rosalina nodded.

"So then why do you feel bad if it wasn't when we were dating, and it wasn't you kissing him?"

"I just feel bad about it, is all," Rosalina said.

Nat nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "I get it, and I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me."

"You're not mad?"

"No, how could I be when you were completely honest with me?"

"Well...the last time this happened you were..."

"I know, but I took your advice and decided to act a little more mature about it."

"You don't have to, Nat. I was being a little bit of a jerk too when I said that. It was a little self-centered."

"No, it's time that I grow up too. It's okay," Nat reassured her.

"If you say so," Rosalina shrugged.

"Band meeting!" Cooper shouted, from the front of the bus.

Nat and Rosalina both got up and walked up to the front.

"What's up, Coop?" Nat asked, sitting down, with Rosalina next to him.

"Yeah, what's going on?" David asked, sitting down with the rest of the band.

"We have a rehearsal later today at the hotel. There's about a four hour lapse between then and the time we get back to the hotel. And I need you all to stay inside the hotel at all times," Cooper explained.

"Why can't we go around town, it's not like anyone will recognize us," Qaasim pointed out.

"Well, they will now. This was just posted a few minutes ago," Cooper said, pulling out his laptop and showing the band a news article that was headed:

**THE END OF THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND?**

The band groaned.

"I suspect it was someone who was at the press conference, and they took the information and mixed it up just to create trouble for us."

"So you mean we're on hotel arrest until we get out of here?" Alex asked.

"Basically, yes."

The band groaned again.

"What if we go out in disguises, if we went out," Nat suggested.

"I think this town would now notice six bunnies walking around," Cooper sighed, shutting his laptop.

"But I mean better disguises. Regular disguises. Stuff that we wear on a normal basis...but with sunglasses, and baseball hats. Even different accents if we have to."

"I don't know, Nat..."

"Hey Nat, if we get to use accents, are you going to use that British one you used on Rosalina when we were nine?" Thomas teased.

Everyone but Cooper, Nat, and Rosalina laughed.

"No," Nat said, a little quickly.

"Don't worry, Nat. I thought it was cute," Rosalina assured him.

"You guys, this isn't funny. If you're not going to take it seriously, then we don't have to do this."

"Please, Cooper!"

"Please!"

"C'mon, Coop!"

"_Puh-_lease?"

Cooper sighed. "I guess you guys could."

The band cheered.

"But you have to tell me, Jesse, or Tuffy when and where your going, and you have to come tell us that your back."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," The band chorused.

"Okay, guys. I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it."

"C'mon guys! We're back at the hotel and it looks like the press beat us here," Tuffy said, looking out the window.

"Okay guys, everybody in," Cooper said.

The band got into a circle.

"Now, we have four hours before rehearsal. It's noon, that means you all have to be back at the hotel at exactly four o'clock because we have rehearsal at four-thirty. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally," They all agreed.

"Okay...one, two, three,"

"N-B-B!" They all yelled and walked towards the door of the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys still like it!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	6. Find the Band

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Glad you're liking the story!**

* * *

><p>The band got to their rooms, changed, and reported to David and Cooper's room to notify Cooper, Jesse, and Tuffy where they were going.<p>

Thomas said he was going to scope out the town to find out where all the girls hung out. (Rosalina rolled her eyes at this.)

Alex asked Jesse to take him to the skate park after promising Cooper he wouldn't make any new friends.

"It's not that I don't want you to make friends, we just can't risk people knowing the band's location right now," Cooper had explained.

Nat and Rosalina decided to go out together for a walk, to as they put it, "enjoy their free time together as a couple."

David and Qaasim...well, they made Cooper promise not to tell anyone where they were going, after telling him of course.

**~NBB~**

So the band set out, in pairs or on their own.

Nat and Rosalina walked hand in hand around town, just talking.

"So, Nat," Rosalina said, smiling.

"So, Rosalina," Nat mocked her, smiling back.

"Everything's okay between us, right?"

"Of course, why would you ask?"

"Just making sure," She said, smiling.

"Hey Nat," Rosalina said, again.

"Yeah?"

"You're not still mad at me...for kissing Michel that one time right? And your not mad about me kissing Michel even when we weren't dating right?"

"OH—MY—GOD!" A girl screamed.

Nat winced, waiting for girls to run up to him and start screaming. He was used to it by now, but he always winced at the thought.

Rosalina thought the same thing, and pulled Nat around a corner to hide.

But no girls came.

They peered around the corner to where the voice came from.

There was in fact a girl, wearing a Naked Brothers Band t-shirt, but she hadn't noticed Nat and Rosalina. She noticed a poster in a store window advertising their upcoming performances.

Nat let out a sigh in relief, as he pulled Rosalina back to the sidewalk and they continued walking down the block. Purposely, he casually looked away as they passed the girl and a few others who had crowded around the poster. Even behind sunglasses and a New York baseball team hat, he felt this was necessary.

"Hey!" A girl from the group shouted at Nat and Rosalina.

Nat groaned quietly as he and Rosalina turned around.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked, coming up to Rosalina.

"Um, no. At least, I don't know you," Rosalina said.

"You look familiar though," The girl said, tilting her head.

Rosalina glanced down at the girl's shirt.

It was probably an iron-on but, it was a picture of the band from one of their photo shoots.

How could this girl not notice that two people, right in front of her, matched the faces of the two people on her shirt, escaped Rosalina, but she was okay with it.

"Well, sorry, I've never met you before," Rosalina said, dropping Nat's hand and putting her's on her hip.

"What about you? I think I've seen you before," She said, turning her attention to Nat.

Nat shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Well, even if, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Actually, yeah I do," Nat said, pulling Rosalina closer to him.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you guys were a couple."

"You didn't notice we were holding hands," Rosalina mumbled to herself.

"Chill out," Nat whispered to her, then said to the girl. "Sorry, we have to go. It was nice talking to you." He pulled Rosalina away and they started speed-walking back to the hotel.

Once they got in to the safety of the hotel lobby he took off his sunglasses. "What are you doing? Do you want to get noticed?" He whispered.

"No, but that girl was being a little pushy, and I mean, how can you not think people are together when their holding hands?" Rosalina whispered, taking off her sunglasses too.

"Rosalina, she was just asking a question," Nat whispered, pulling her towards the elevator.

She sighed as they got into the elevator. "I'm sorry, I just get kinda jealous." She looked down.

"No, no, don't feel bad. It's fine," Nat said, taking her hand.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I get jealous too sometimes, so we're even. We both get jealous."

"I guess your right," She said, looking up at him.

He smiled as the elevator let them off on their floor. Just as they were about to walk out, Nat saw a man he recognized from the press conference standing in the hallway with another man with a camera. He pulled back.

"What?" Rosalina asked, as he pushed a button to go to the next floor.

"That's that man from the press conference!" He whispered.

"How'd they find us?"

"I don't know! But we can't let Cooper find out, otherwise he's going to kill us!"

The door to the next floor opened, and Thomas and Alex were standing there. They hurried into the elevator and Nat hit a button to take them to another floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thomas asked.

"We were trying to get back to our room but there's a guy from the press conference standing in the hallway," Nat said.

"Was it that one guy...Max Something?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nat asked.

"Because we ran into him too!" Thomas said.

"Yeah, he made me ditch Jesse. If she saw him I know she'd tell Cooper," Alex said.

"Where are David and Qaasim?" Rosalina asked Thomas.

"I don't know, I'm not their mom!"

"We have to find them before Max or Cooper do," Nat said, his voice urgent.

"Right, me and Alex will go down to the game room in the basement and then cover the first floor," Thomas said.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Then me and Rosalina will go in the lobby and check and then go check the pool," Nat said.

"Whoever finishes first, whether or not you've found them, meet in the tour bus," Rosalina put in.

Everyone nodded.

The put back on their disguises, and walked their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>"Cooper!"<p>

"What is it, Jesse?"

"Have you seen the band?"

"No, why?" Cooper said, turning away from his laptop to face Jesse.

"Because, there is a swarm of paparazzi outside the hotel!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, see look, I just took a picture with my phone," Jesse said, shoving the tiny phone in Cooper's face.

"We need to find the band and fast," Cooper said, flipping out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Tuffy."

"Oh," Jesse said, then jumping up when her phone alerted her she had a text.

"Tuffy? Yeah its me, have you seen the band? Well, go out looking for them because some of them still might be out and we have a big problem. The press found us! Okay, okay, bye."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he'll go around town looking for the band, while we look around in the hotel. But we've got to split up, so come find me if you find anyone."

"Okay, got it!" With that, Jesse marched off to find the band.

* * *

><p>"David! Qaasim!"<p>

"Where could they be?" Rosalina asked, after they looked in the indoor _and_ outdoor pool.

"I don't know, they only told Cooper where they were going," Nat shrugged.

"Do you think Thomas or Alex found them?"

"I don't know. Let's go on the tour bus and see," Nat said, leading the way towards the elevator.

"Do you think that Max guy is still there?"

"He could be, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Getting off the elevator, Nat stopped short, which caused Rosalina to run into him. "What's wrong?"

"Look," Nat said, pointing to the door with a panicked look on his face.

Rosalina looked towards the door and saw a huge crowd of paparazzi cameras flashing and people fighting to get in.

"What do we do now? If Thomas and Alex are out there, then they can't get back in, and we can't get out," Nat whispered urgently.

"There has to be a back door somewhere. We'll just slip out to see if their there and then come right back in if their not," Rosalina whispered in reply.

They both walked to the back of the hotel and sure enough, there was a door with the glowing, red words EXIT above it.

Rosalina pushed the door open, and scanned the parking lot for the tour bus. Seeing a little bit of it sticking out around a corner, she pulled Nat by the hand across the lot and into the bus.

Still not finding Alex, Thomas or anyone else, they left the bus and ran back into the hotel.

"What do we do now?" Nat asked her, as they walked back to the lobby.

"I don't know...maybe we should...go back to the room and just wait there?"

"After we _promised _ Alex and Thomas that we'd meet them in the tour bus when we were finished?"

"But Nat, we can't sit out there. The paparazzi will be sure to find us in there."

"I know, but we can't just leave Alex and Thomas out here. We need to find them. David and Qaasim too," Nat said.

She nodded. "Should we split up?"

"No, I don't think it'd be a good idea," He shook his head, grabbing her hand. "Let's head back to the room to check and see if their in their's. If not, then we'll go looking for them."

"Okay, let's go."

**~NBB~**

After looking in all the rooms, and unsuccessfully locating Thomas, Alex, Qaasim, or David, Nat and Rosalina were at their last resort.

"We _need _to find Cooper, Nat. I know it may not be exactly what we want to do, but he'll know what to do," Rosalina literally begged him.

"We should just keep looking for them. They can't have gone very far. Thomas can take care of himself," Nat said.

Rosalina gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, but Alex can take care of himself and hopefully realizes he shouldn't leave the hotel."

"N-A-A-A-T!"

Nat and Rosalina looked down the hallway.

Alex was running towards them as fast as he could. When he reached Nat he clung on and didn't seem like he was gonna let go anytime soon.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Nat asked, trying to pry his brother off of him.

"There is a _huge _crowd of paparazzi outside, and one of them almost grabbed me...it was terrible," Alex said, a little dramatically.

"Where's Thomas? Did they get him?" Nat asked.

"No, he told me to go ahead while he pulled David and Qaasim through the crowd."

"You guys left the hotel?" Rosalina asked.

"We had to! Then finally, we found David and Qaasim. When I left the lobby, they were inside though."

"Good, c'mon, let's go find them," Nat said, dragging Alex along with him, as he and Rosalina made their way back to the elevators.

**~NBB~**

Finally, after re-uniting the band all went back to their rooms after a _long_ day. Cooper and Jesse had checked in on each of them, looking like he was going to give them a lecture, but when he noticed how exhausted they were, he seemed to decide against it.

Nat glanced at the clock in his and Rosalina's room. "Wow, only two o'clock."

"So, in other words, we spent two hours looking for the guys," Rosalina said.

Nat smiled and fell back onto the bed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Rosalina walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Tired?"

He shrugged. "Sorta, I guess."

"Then take a nap, you deserve it. Plus, you can't be half asleep at rehearsals."

"No, I'll be fine," Nat said, sitting up.

"C'mon, Nat, if you want to take a nap, then take one," She said, scooting over to him.

"Fine but, I'm going to take it on the floor," He said, starting to get off the bed.

"Noo, you're not," She said, pushing him back to the bed. "You can sleep on the bed."

"Rosalina," Nat started.

"Nat," Rosalina mocked him.

"Just let me take a nap on the floor, I want too."

"But if you're going to sleep on it at night, you get to sleep on it during the day," She smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine, only because you said so."

Rosalina smiled at her success. "I'm going to talk to the guys, okay Nat? Nat?" She looked behind her, to see that Nat had already fell asleep. She shook her head. "And he said he wasn't tired."

She walked right into Thomas and Qaasim's room and saw Thomas, Qaasim, David, and Alex were playing a video game. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Rosalina," They all said, not looking away from the video game.

"Where's Nat? Aren't you guys like, glued together?" Thomas asked.

"For your information, Thomas, he's sleeping," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" David asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But it took _a lot _of convincing to just get him to sleep on the bed."

"Wow," Qaasim said.

"It's true, guys. Nat will do anything to please a girl," Alex said, nodding.

The guys, and even Rosalina had to laugh.

"Hey guys," Cooper said, walking into the room, working on his digital planner.

"Hey," They replied.

"Have you guys seen Nat?" He asked, looking up.

"He's in our room, sleeping," Rosalina said.

"Oh, well, remember guys, rehearsals are in an hour. And _someone _tipped off the press that we were here, so our stay is going to have to be cut short."

"Then where are we moving to?" Alex asked.

"Tuffy agreed that we need to get out of here as soon as possible, so after the concert tomorrow night, we're leaving the state."

"By the way, how many more states until we go home?" Qaasim asked.

"We're going to Florida next, then we head home." Cooper said, glancing back at the planner.

"Florida? We're going to Florida?" Thomas asked, finally looking away from the video game.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's awesome!" David exclaimed, giving Qaasim and Alex a high-five.

Rosalina shook her head, and walked out of the room, leaving the boys to plan their trip to Florida. She walked back into their room, to find Nat still sleeping, but talking.

She quietly sat on the bed.

"No, no..."

Rosalina tilted her head.

"Stop...no, stop it...get away from her!"

Rosalina walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Nat! Nat, wake up! Nat!"

He jerked awake and sat up. "Wha—? What? Rosalina? What's wrong?"

"_I'm _fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing...nothing at all," Nat said.

"Nat, please? We can tell each other anything, remember?" She said softly.

"I dreamt that...Michel came back...and...this time...you really did go with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you liked it!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	7. Pranks and Secrets

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Nat," Rosalina said softening her voice. "we've been over this. I don't like Michel."<p>

"I know it was just a dream. I was hoping that you would tell me that I'm wrong."

"It is wrong. I don't like him. You're my boyfriend, not him. Didn't you see the way he tried to grab me? I'd never be with a guy like him."

"Don't remind me. That scared me probably more then it scared you."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when your hurt. It makes me feel like it's my fault because I couldn't stop it."

"Thank you," She said and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"To say thank you for protecting me, even if you were a little mad," Rosalina said.

"I wasn't about to let him hurt you just if I was mad," Nat said.

Rosalina smiled and took Nat's hand in her's. "Have you slept enough now?"

"I guess so."

"You wanna go find the guys and head down to rehearsals early?"

"Sure."

They both got up and Rosalina led Nat out of the room and down the hall to Thomas and Qaasim's room again.

"Hey Nat," The guys said, noticing him walk into the room.

Nat still looked half-asleep but said, "Hey guys."

Cooper walked up behind them, noticing Nat's half-asleep expression. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he um...just woke up from a nap...and he'll be fine though. We just gotta find a way to wake him up."

"I have an idea," Alex said, getting a devious smile on his face.

Rosalina and Cooper looked at each other, then back at Alex.

Cooper sighed. "If it doesn't take up all the time from now, until rehearsals, then I'll go with it."

"And if it doesn't hurt him!" Rosalina added quickly.

"Oh, it won't hurt him, I promise," Alex said.

"Well, c'mon dude, tell us your plan!" Qaasim said.

Alex and the guys got into a huddle.

"Nat, wake up, c'mon, wake up!" Rosalina said, nudging him.

Nat groaned. "Stop..."

She shrugged. "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

**~NBB~**

Alex had David and Thomas go get some water bottles and Qaasim get a small bucket. They rushed around the room, going along with the plan.

Cooper and Rosalina refused to have anything to do with it, so they sat and watched with Nat, who was still half-asleep. Rosalina had to hold Nat upright, he was so tired.

"David, pull that table over here," Alex instructed as he picked up the bucket and walked over to Nat.

David pulled one of the side tables over in front of Nat.

Alex put the bucket on the table and said, "Thomas, go get some ice."

Thomas nodded, grabbed the ice bucket, and walked out of the room.

"Alex...are you sure this is a good idea...?" Cooper asked, eyeing the bucket of water suspiciously.

"Positive. It won't hurt him, it'll only possibly embarrass him."

Thomas came back with the ice bucket and dumped it into the bucket of water.

"Rosalina, let Nat go," Alex instructed her.

"Alex...I'm not so sure about this idea."

"Thomas," Alex said pointing to Rosalina. "Sorry, Rosalina, but you might ruin my plan."

Thomas walked over and pulled Rosalina away from Nat, while Qaasim took over Rosalina's job and held Nat up.

Nat was still oblivious to this.

Rosalina tried to pull away from Thomas, but he held her back. "Ugh, Thomas, let go!"

"Sorry, Rosalina. Boss's orders."

"Qaasim, you know what to do," Alex said, gaining the devious smile again.

Qaasim smiled and let Nat go.

Nat fell forward and his head landed in the bucket of ice water. He quickly pulled his head out and shook out his hair like a dog. "What was that for?" He yelled, looking at Alex.

He shrugged. "Sorry bro, you had to wake up."

David handed Nat a towel.

"Cooper, you let him do this?" Nat yelled at Cooper.

"I'm sorry Nat, I didn't know that this was what he was going to do."

"Rosalina even let you go along with it?" Nat yelled at his little brother.

"Actually, she was the only one who didn't," He said, pointing to where Rosalina and Thomas were standing.

Rosalina finally pulled away from Thomas. "Nat, I am so sorry. I knew what he was doing but _Thomas_ wouldn't let me stop him."

"It's fine, at least I know _you_ care about me," Nat said glaring at the guys.

"Well...look at the bright side, at least your awake," Thomas joked.

Alex, Qaasim, and David laughed.

"We have a half an hour 'till rehearsals. I suggest you all go and get ready, in your own rooms. Nat..." Cooper trailed off looking at Nat, who was still trying to dry off his hair. "Try blow-drying your hair."

The guys laughed again.

"C'mon, Nat." Rosalina took Nat's hand and led him out of the room and back into their own room.

* * *

><p>Nat took care of his problem, then he and Rosalina walked down to rehearsals where the rest of the band was waiting. Rehearsals went smoothly, with no complaint from anyone or any problems.<p>

Alex, Thomas, David, and Qaasim begged Cooper for the rest of the day off.

"Guys, it's five-thirty. It's not worth it. Plus, with the press everywhere it wouldn't be a good idea," Cooper said.

So the band was basically grounded to their rooms, and were only allowed out to come into someone else's room.

Cooper was able to get the extra pull out bed for everyone so it made things a little better.

Nat and Rosalina decided to go to Alex and Jesse's room, and found out that the rest of the band was there too, playing video games.

"Nat! You have to play with us!" Alex said, noticing his brother coming in.

"Sure, I'll play next round," Nat said sitting down on the bed next to Alex.

Rosalina slipped away from the guys and walked over to Jesse.

"Oh, hey Rosalina."

"Hey Jesse. Listen, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well..." Rosalina looked over her shoulder at the guys. "I think that Nat thinks that I'm too clingy and that I get upset too easily."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's probably true. I mean, today when we were walking around town, I got a little jealous because this girl basically asked Nat out."

"It's okay to get jealous sometimes, Rosalina. I mean, the girl should've known you and Nat were together."

"Yeah, but she didn't know it was us," Rosalina whispered.

"Ohh, I see. But either way, it's okay Rosalina. I'm sure he understands."

"I hope so."

Just then Nat came over. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking at them.

Jesse opened her mouth to say something, but Rosalina mouthed, _Don't tell him._

Jesse stopped.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Rosalina said.

Nat smiled. "Good. Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I am, thanks," Rosalina said.

Nat smiled again and walked back over to the guys.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Jesse asked.

"I...I just can't. Not yet. Please, don't tell him Jesse."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thanks." Rosalina walked over to Nat and smiled as she sat next to him.

He smiled back, thinking everything was fine.

Little did he know...

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review! **


	8. More or Less a Band

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you all are liking the story! I hope you enjoy it as it goes on! Sorry for the late update, I've been super, super busy and I just haven't found the time. But now since I do, here I am. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was slow, but the band was able to make it pass. They'd gone out to dinner in the hotel's restaurant, but judging from how it went this evening, Jesse and Tuffy probably won't let them do it again.<p>

The press was...well, pressed up against the glass windows of the restaurant and some of them probably got the entire dinner on video.

Thomas and David, even though they tried to behave and have table manners, burped loudly a few times which Qaasim, Nat, and Alex had to laugh at.

"Ugh, that's gross!" Rosalina groaned.

"_Guys!_ There are camera's everywhere!" Jesse scolded.

Nat tried to stop laughing. "Yeah guys—not funny."

Cooper had to laugh too, but Tuffy shook his head. "You guys make me look like I have the best manners in the world. And that's just sad."

The press went wild after seeing a few more tricks from Thomas and David.

"C'mon, let's go, we gotta get out of here," Tuffy said.

The band and Cooper and Jesse, got up and pushed their way through the crowd of reporters and to the elevators.

They said goodnight in the hallway and finally returned to their rooms.

Nat and Rosalina got to their room and Rosalina fell back onto the bed. "I swear, if we ever go out to a restaurant, before Tuffy kills us, I'm going in disguise so I won't be embarrassed."

"Embarrassment comes with the band," Nat joked as he walked into the bathroom to change.

Rosalina sighed and started getting her pajamas together to change into when Nat came out.

He came back out and groaned. "Why did Jesse make us wear this tie?" He tugged at the tie around his neck. "It's not like it was that fancy of a restaurant. At least they didn't throw us out when Thomas basically burped the alphabet."

"Because I think she knew the boys would act up, and she probably wanted to make them look okay doing it," Rosalina said, as she passed Nat and walked into the bathroom.

He finally tugged the tie off and threw it back in his suitcase, just as his phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Nat?" _

"Cooper? Are you okay? You sound...freaked. What's up?"

_"The video of the band in the restaurant is on the internet." _

"So? The press already knows we're here. How much worse can it get? The fans don't care, they probably think it's funny."

_"They do, but now almost everyone's seen the video and reporters from every news station is heading our way. We have to move our location tonight." _

"Cooper, it's almost nine o'clock at night. We can't move now."

By now Rosalina had finished changing and heard Nat talking on the phone.

_"We have to. If we don't move tonight we'll never hear the end of it tomorrow." _

Nat sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll meet you in the hallway." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"The video of us in the restaurant is online and now everyone knows where we're at. Cooper says we have to change hotels tonight."

"Now?"

He nodded as he started zipping up his backpack.

She walked over to her suitcase and started packing up too.

"I'm sorry we have to do this," He said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. It's just late," She said, shrugging.

They both walked out into the hallway to the rest of the band, along with Tuffy, Jesse, and Cooper.

"Let's go guys, I got the bus running in front of the lobby," Tuffy, who was in his 'pajamas' too, said.

They all nodded and trudged off down the hallway to the elevators. After once again, pushing their way through reporters, cameras, and flashing lights, the band finally made it to the safety of the bus. Tuffy started driving down the street.

"Everyone just head to their bunks. It may be only nine o'clock but we're probably going to have an earlier start then planned for tomorrow," Jesse said.

The band agreed and headed to the back room and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning began bright, and to the band's dismay, early.<p>

Jesse got everyone up early because they had finally reached somewhere for breakfast. She made them stay inside the bus while she and Tuffy went to get some food.

Unfortunately, the band wasn't in the best mood because they had to get up so early. (Even earlier then usual.)

"You know this is all your fault, Thomas," Alex said irritated, folding his arms over his chest.

"How is this my fault?" Thomas asked.

"Because if you hadn't burped the alphabet in the restaurant, we wouldn't have had to leave. And we'd be sleeping in a hotel!" Rosalina said, with irritation in her voice too.

"So? People can't take a joke," Thomas shrugged.

"Dude, a joke is ha-ha funny. That wasn't funny," Qaasim said.

"Yeah, it kinda was," David said.

"Okay, okay, it was kinda funny. But it wasn't a joke. Because now, we can't go anywhere in public," Qaasim said.

"That is not my fault!" Thomas yelled.

"Yes it is!" Alex, Rosalina, Nat, Qaasim, and David yelled back.

"Whatever," Thomas said, walking into the bedroom.

"Guys," Cooper sighed. "Why do you have to fight?"

"It's not our fault we had to get up early," Nat said, regaining his calm voice.

Rosalina sighed too, and laid her head on Nat's shoulder.

He put his arm around her.

"Just...try and be nice for the rest of the morning. If the press sees you guys like this, it'll get worse," Cooper begged.

The band nodded, and continued on with their conversations.

"This is all Thomas's fault. We're all so tired. How are we supposed to play tonight? We can't be mad at each other all day. It'll make us _and _Cooper look bad," Rosalina said.

"We're probably all gonna fall asleep again later," Nat said.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Tuffy came back with breakfast and after the band ate, just like Nat said, they all fell back asleep. (Even Cooper)<p>

Jesse and Tuffy had no problem with this because the band had been yelling at each other prior to this.

So, after they had their "nap" one by one each member woke up from their spot.

Nat and Rosalina on one couch. Alex, Lucky, Cooper, David, and E.T. squeezed on the other couch.

Thomas and Qaasim were at the table. Qaasim woke up because he was resting his head on his hand and the bus jerked his hand so his head fell on the table. By doing this, it woke up Thomas. Thomas groaned loudly that Alex got up to hit him, which woke Lucky who shook and that woke E.T. who woke David. David tried to stop Alex from hitting Thomas, but tripped which cause the guys to laugh, and Nat sat up to see what happened which woke Rosalina.

The band was a lot happier now, so they were getting along better.

Jesse informed them that they were at their stop for rehearsal, so they all got up and quickly got inside.

* * *

><p>After rehearsal, Tuffy found the nearest hotel and Jesse checked in.<p>

This time, however, they all got one big room with nine beds. It was nicer then the rooms they had previously, and the room had two bathrooms which everyone was thankful for.

"So what are we supposed to do now, since we can't go out in public?" Thomas asked, sitting down on a bed.

"Sit in here," Cooper said, from behind his laptop.

"C'mon Cooper! We can't sit in here until the concert!" Thomas groaned.

"It's your fault," Alex said, re-gaining his irritated tone.

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not! David, tell him it's not my fault!" Thomas said as David passed by.

"But it is your fault," David replied.

"No it's not!"

"GUYS!" Nat yelled.

They all looked at him.

"Quit fighting! We're supposed to be a band. We made this band to because we're best friends and all you guys have been doing is fighting!"

"Nat's right," Cooper agreed.

"It's true," Qaasim said, looking at the guys.

"So let's all quit fighting," Nat said.

"Yeah...I guess so," Alex said.

"I agree," David nodded.

"Me too," Thomas said.

"Great, so if you guys could just stay here until the concert and get along, we'd be out of here after that," Cooper said.

The band agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you liked it! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. Alex the Hero

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys! Sooo I got a really good idea for this chapter so I decided to write it up before I forget. **

**Hope your enjoying the story!**

* * *

><p>That night, as the band was getting ready for the concert, Cooper walked over to Nat.<p>

"Hey, Coop. What's up?"

"How are things with you and Rosalina going?" He asked.

"Fine, why?"

"No reason...I just wanted to make sure everything runs smooth tonight."

"Thanks, Cooper."

"No problem. I gotta go talk to Thomas...hopefully he gets some manners tonight."

Nat laughed as Cooper walked away. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Rosalina, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah...but, can we talk?"

Nat inwardly groaned. It sound like she wanted to break up. But he nodded. "Sure," Nat looked at Jesse. "tell Coop we'll be in the hallway."

Jesse nodded.

Nat and Rosalina walked into the hallway.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nat asked.

"Well...you know how the other day, you found me crying in the bedroom on the tour bus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was for a couple reasons..."

"Like what?"

The room door opened and everyone came out.

"C'mon guys, Tuffy's waiting for us on the bus," Cooper said.

"Hold that thought, we can talk when we get on the bus," Nat whispered to Rosalina.

She nodded.

* * *

><p>After they all got on the bus, and Tuffy had already started driving, Nat led Rosalina to the bedroom. "Okay, why were you crying?"<p>

"Well...um...Michel had texted me -"

"Wait, did he threaten you or anything?" Nat interrupted.

Rosalina hesitated.

"He did, didn't he?"

"Well, not exactly...he just won't stop bothering me and I just wish he'd leave me alone," She mumbled.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only that he bought tickets to every one of our concerts on the tour..."

"We'll tell Tuffy, he'll take care of it. I don't think we can stop him from coming to the concerts, but we can make sure he doesn't come near you...if that's what you want."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Was that why you were upset?"

"There's more."

"What else?"

"Um...well, looking back on it...honestly...I don't know why I was so upset about it then...but, um...well...I thought I was acting too clingy and a little jealous...I thought maybe, you didn't like it."

Nat sighed. "We already talked about this."

"Yeah, but that was when that girl was asking you out and I was right there."

"You know I said no."

"I know, but it's just a little offensive."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rosalina. It's fine. I don't think your too clingy or anything."

"Thanks..."

"Was that what you were talking to Jesse about the other day?"

"How'd you know?" Rosalina asked surprised.

"I heard almost your entire conversation but I didn't want you to think I was eavesdropping again...so I pretended like I didn't hear anything."

"Thanks, Nat. I know it sounds really babyish, but I just kept thinking about it all day that day...and it just really hit me. That's why I was crying."

"Why didn't you tell me then? You told me you were just emotional or something."

"I don't know. It seemed stupid at the time."

"Thanks for telling me now though. I'm gonna go talk to Tuffy about Michel, don't worry."

Rosalina smiled as she followed Nat back up to the front of the bus.

"You guys had a long conversation," Thomas said, from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" David asked.

"Everything's fine," Nat replied, as he watched Rosalina sit down on the couch across from them, and he kept walking up towards the bus to talk to Tuffy.

"Hey Rosalina," Alex said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"I was wondering...learning how to kiss any guys lately?"

Rosalina looked confused.

"Any French guys, who are older, handsomer, and better piano players then Nat?"

"What?"

"Just checking," Alex joked.

Qaasim, David, and Thomas laughed.

Rosalina looked relieved. "I thought you were serious."

"Nope, just checking." Alex smiled and sat next to Thomas on the couch.

Nat came back and took Alex's old spot. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." Rosalina said.

"Alex asked if she'd kissed Michel again," Thomas said, still laughing.

Nat threw a pillow at Alex. "Cut it out you guys, it's not funny."

"Whatever dude," David said shrugging.

Cooper walked into the room. "Okay guys, band meeting."

"What is it, Cooper?" Qaasim asked.

"Tuffy was talking to me and he said that he noticed that Michel has been following Rosalina."

The entire band, besides Nat and Rosalina groaned.

"The French dude again?" Alex asked.

"He is really creepy," Thomas said.

"So what are we going to do, Cooper?" David asked.

"Well, Tuffy said he was going to make sure that Michel stayed off the V., and if you guys ever see Michel, tell Tuffy."

The band nodded.

"Cool, now I can really ice him out," Thomas said.

"Dude," David nudged him and shook his head.

"Guys! We're at the concert!" Jesse called.

The band got out of the bus, but this time they went in the back of the building. After getting ready in the dressing room, they in the wing of the stage for the announcer to begin.

"Everyone ready?" Cooper asked.

They all nodded excitedly.

"_And now, welcome the Naked Brothers Band!_"

"Woo!" Alex cheered as they ran out on stage.

Nat ran up to the microphone. "Thank you guys. We're really excited to play tonight. 1,2,3!"

The night went pretty well. Which meant no interruptions, no signs of Michel, Nat didn't mess up, all the band members were able to play, paparazzi didn't make up some big story before the night was over, and the crowd definitely loved the concert. Cooper was pretty happy about it too.

As the band was heading back to the bus however, they were mobbed by fans.

Cooper was in such a good mood, he even allowed them to sign autographs and take a few pictures.

But in all the commotion, Rosalina got separated from Nat, and someone pulled her back into the concert arena. "What's going on?" Rosalina was finally able to see who pulled her away. "Michel?"

"Hello, Rosa."

"What are you doing here? Why did you pull me back here? I need to get back to the bus."

"I doubt they will miss you, their so absorbed in themselves."

"Stop talking about them like that! Their my friends! And if you keep me here much longer, they might leave without me."

"Exactly."

Rosalina looked out the front glass doors, hoping Nat or even Cooper, anybody, would suddenly appear from the crowd to come and get her.

Suddenly, Alex appeared as he was signing an autograph for a fan.

"I can't believe you. But I know that Nat and ALEX wouldn't forget me," She said, shouting Alex especially trying to get his attention.

He looked around but didn't see Rosalina.

"Don't you see? They are so busy think that they are so much better then you, but they are not," Michel said, not realizing what Rosalina was trying to do.

"The band isn't like that. Qaasim and Thomas think their babe-magnets but...that's besides the point. I know none of them think that about themselves. Especially Nat and ALEX!" She yelled again.

This time, Alex turned completely around noticing Rosalina inside the concert arena. He gave her a thumbs up, saying he knows what to do, and disappeared inside the crowd.

Before Michel could respond, a voice came from the front doors.

"Get away from her!"

Michel turned around to see Nat, Alex, and the whole band including Tuffy and security guards coming towards them.

Relief flooded through Rosalina. Thank God for Alex. She ran over to Nat who pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, fine. A little shaken but fine."

"Are you okay, Rosalina?" Alex asked running up to them as Rosalina pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, thanks for helping, Alex."

"Well, I knew if I didn't Nat would be yelling at me all night."

Nat and Rosalina laughed.

"But I knew you needed help too," Alex added with a smile.

Nat put his arm around Rosalina as they walked back to bus.

"Rosalina, is everything okay?" Cooper asked catching up with them.

"Yes, Cooper."

"Great. Luckily, we're heading out of here and to our next tour stop."

"Oh yeah, we're going to Florida," Nat said remembering what Cooper told them.

"Florida here we come!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah!" David, Thomas, and Qaasim cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you all liked it! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. The Ride to Florida

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys! I will not update anymore until I get 3 reviews!**

* * *

><p>The ride to Florida was going to be long, the band knew that. But what they didn't know was that Jesse planned to tutor them almost <em>all <em>the way.

"Jesse! Why do we have to do this?" Alex groaned.

"Alex, it's for your education. I can't let you waste away your entire summer," Jesse said.

"But it's summer!" Thomas said. "We're supposed to waste it!"

"We're _not _wasting it, we're on tour, it's work," David added.

Thomas nodded.

"Whatever you guys, let's practice manners okay? Nat, Rosalina, you can be the example. Create a conversation that is polite and simple."

Rosalina rolled her eyes as Jesse said this. "Hey Nat," She started.

"Yeah, Rosalina?"

"Do you still slurp your soup?"

The guys laughed and Jesse quieted them as Nat replied, "No I don't, but I know you still do."

The guys laughed again.

"She slurps her soup?" Thomas whispered to David.

David shrugged and watched Nat and Rosalina.

"I do _not _slurp my soup!" Rosalina defended herself.

"But you did at the state dinner on our last tour."

The boys laughed along with Nat.

"No offense Nat, but at least it wasn't published in a magazine."

"No offense Rosalina, but that was offensive," Nat said, faking a hurt expression.

"No offense to your taking offense, but the truth should be constructive and non-offensive," Rosalina joked, smiling.

"You still remember that?"

"How could I not remember that summer? So much happened."

"Okay, before this gets any farther, what was the point of this?" Alex asked, interrupting Nat and Rosalina's conversation.

"Well, the point _was _to show you how to be polite in a conversation, but since Nat and Rosalina seem to like to tease each other, it didn't turn out as planned," Jesse said.

"They don't usually insult each other," Cooper spoke for the couple.

Nat and Rosalina looked at Jesse for her response.

"Whatever, you guys are right, it's summer!"

The band cheered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nat?" Alex asked his older brother.<p>

"Yeah, Alex?"

"What if I told you I started drinking lemon lime soda..."

"Alex, I told you, _no more lemon lime soda ever again!_"

"Kidding! Only kidding!" Alex said, smiling.

"That's not funny, Alex!"

"Yeah, it's pretty funny from here." Alex laughed.

"No way, you can't get away with that."

Alex turned and ran from the back of the bus towards the front.

"Thomas, David, Qaasim, stop him!" Nat yelled.

Thomas, David, and Qaasim jumped up in front of Alex.

"C'mon guys, let me through!" Alex said, trying to push past them.

"Why, what's going on?" Rosalina said, putting her book down.

"He said he was drinking lemon lime soda again," Nat said, coming into the front of the bus.

The entire band except Qaasim looked at Alex. "What's so bad about him drinking lemon lime soda?"

"How can you _not _know? There was a TV segment on it and everything!" Thomas said.

"Guys, cut him some slack, he wasn't in the band yet," Rosalina said, standing up from the couch.

"I was _joking! _Only joking, seriously, you guys can't take a joke," Alex defended himself.

Thomas, David, and Rosalina looked relieved.

"What's going?" Cooper asked, as he and Jesse came from the very front of the bus.

"Alex, that's not something to joke about. Last time you were drinking lemon lime soda you didn't sleep for almost three days," Nat said.

"I was six!"

"That makes it worse!" David said.

"What happened?" Cooper asked, looking at the band.

Nat walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a milk carton. He tossed it to Alex who caught it.

"Alex, where you drinking lemon lime soda again?" Cooper asked, watching Alex gulp down the milk.

"Heck no, I'm sticking with milk," He said, collapsing onto the couch.

Cooper looked relieved, but looked around at the band again. "Well, I think that's enough for one day. But you'll all be happy to know, we've arrived in Florida."

The band mates ran to the windows to look out at the passing scenery.

"Awesome, a skate park!" Alex cheered.

"Hey Cooper look, another fancy restaurant," Thomas said.

Everyone glared at him.

"Okay, okay, no more jokes. Got it."

"Are we making any stops, Coop?" Nat asked as they all sat back down.

"No, but I think we're just going to stick to take-out food for the rest of the tour."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Rosalina said as Nat put his arm around her.

"We're at the hotel guys!" Tuffy called.

The band cheered.

"Let's go!" Alex yelled as they grabbed their stuff and headed off the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sooo, this was basically a filler chapter because I just needed to update. I know the whole 'Alex's lemon lime soda addiction' was a little random, but I thought that Alex deserved more appearances in the story sooo...that's what happened. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. Boy Drama

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, I'm still here! Lol, I'm updating again because...well, because the story needs to be updated! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After the band checked in, they were separated into pairs to share rooms again, except this time, it was Tuffy assigning partners because Cooper had to take an 'important call'.<p>

"Okay it's...David and Thomas, Cooper and Qaasim, Rosalina and Jesse, and Nat and Alex."

Everyone seemed happy with their partners and went into their rooms to put away their stuff.

"So bro," Alex said, dropping his stuff by one bed and jumping onto it. "How are you and Rosalina doing?"

"Fine, you know that, why?" Nat asked, setting his stuff at the foot of the other bed.

"Just wondering, keep your pants on."

Nat rolled his eyes. "You and Cooper both think that if something's wrong with me and Rosalina the whole world is going to collapse."

"I didn't say that...but it'd be pretty disastrous."

Nat shook his head at his brother as his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hey Nat, can you and Alex meet me in Qaasim's and my room? We need to have a band meeting." _

"Sure, Coop, but why?"

_"You'll find out when you get here." _And with that Cooper hung up.

"C'mon Alex, Cooper called a band meeting."

Alex jumped off the bed and raced out the door.

When the brothers got to the room, everyone else was already there, including Tuffy and Jesse, which was unusual because band meetings didn't usually include them.

"Okay guys, so as you know, the press has become a little harsh lately," Cooper said.

Alex coughed. "Because of Thomas." He coughed again.

The band looked at Thomas who just mumbled, "Whatever..."

"Which is definitely becoming an issue—" Cooper said, but Tuffy cut in.

"Look, what Cooper's trying to say is, we don't know if going site-seeing or whatever is such a good idea."

"What?"

"But we have to!"

"It's Florida!"

"We have to go to the beach!"

"What about the girls?"

"Ew, Thomas keep that to yourself!"

"You'd be saying the same thing about boys if you weren't dating Nat!"

Rosalina looked at Nat.

Qaasim, David, and Alex all hit Thomas, who didn't realize exactly what he said.

Cooper slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"What's everyone freaked about?" Nat asked, noticing everyone's worried look, especially Rosalina's.

"Nothing. It's just Thomas being...Thomas," Qaasim said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well...is that it? Because I'm just gonna go back to the room," Nat said, looking at Cooper.

"Yeah, we're done," Cooper said, knowing Nat just wanted to be alone.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," He said, walking out of the room.

Alex sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"How do you know something's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Did you not see the look on his face?" Alex asked him. "I can tell something's wrong," He said, walking out after Nat. He walked back to their room, to find Nat laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing," He said, sitting up.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure there's something wrong."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Nat, Thomas didn't mean—"

"I know what he meant," Nat said, a little louder and harsher then he meant to.

Alex looked a little shocked by his brother's outburst.

The brothers just stared at each other for a few minutes, until Nat got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Alex sighed again, walking back to Qaasim and Cooper's room.

"How'd it go, Alex? What'd Nat say?" Rosalina asked, getting up from where she was talking to Jesse.

"He won't tell me why he's upset, but guessing from what just happened in our room, I'm guessing it's about what Thomas said."

"Well, what happened?" Cooper asked.

Alex told them all the story and when he finished they all looked disappointed.

"I'll go talk to him," Rosalina spoke up finally, walking towards the door.

"Rosalina, wait!" Alex called.

"What is it?"

"He might be angry so...don't take it personally if he yells at you. Oh, and you'll need this," He said, handing her their room key.

She nodded and walked out of Qaasim and Cooper's room and to Nat and Alex's. She opened the door with Alex's room key, and found the room empty. Could Nat have left? He wouldn't have gone out. He would've told Cooper or Jesse or Tuffy if he was. Rosalina was about to walk out again when she noticed the bathroom door closed. She walked up to it and knocked softly. "Nat?" She called, quietly.

There wasn't any response.

"Nat, if your in their please come out. We need to talk." She noticed the light turn on under the door. "Please, Nat." Rosalina tried opening the door herself but it was locked. "Can you at least unlock the door?"

A click came from the other side of the door and Rosalina pushed it open.

Nat was sitting Indian-style against the bathtub.

"You know that Thomas didn't know what he said, right?"

He nodded.

"And that he didn't mean it that way?"

He nodded again.

"Then what's bothering you? And don't say nothing, because it's something."

"It's just..." Nat started to say.

Rosalina sat next to him. "What?"

"It's just...what if Thomas is right?"

"You think that I'd look at other guys if I wasn't dating you?"

"Well I know that and that's you thing if you do that, but what if you look at guys while your still dating me?" Nat asked, looking at her.

Rosalina sighed. "Nat I would _never _do that to you. I don't believe in cheating on people. It's rude and just plain...mean." **(A/N-But Rosalina...what about Michele?)**

****"But—"

"Don't mention Michele. I've learned my lesson once, I'm not losing you again."

Nat couldn't help but grin. "Thanks."

"It feels good to be the one to comfort this time," Rosalina joked.

He smiled. "Yeah, it feels a lot better."

"So your okay now?"

"Yeah, let's go back to talk to the guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Well, I hope you guys liked that. I'm sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. But now that its SUMMER I will be updating more often. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Beach Break

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, since 'Your Guardian Angel' is finished, I will be posting a new story soon. The summary to that story is in my profile so please read it!(: **

**Okay, well, this story will be ending as well soon, but it still has a few chapters to go. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Nat and Rosalina reached the bedroom, Thomas came up to Nat. "I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't mean to upset you -"<p>

"It's okay Thomas, it's not your fault," Nat interrupted him.

"So everything's okay?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Nat said, nodding.

"Good."

"But what about us going places? We can't sit around the hotel _all day again!_" Alex said dramatically.

"I don't know what to tell you guys. Like I said, the press is getting kinda harsh. We can't risk letting them know where we're staying, otherwise it'll be chaos."

"But there's gotta be _something _we can do. I mean, we were able to go to the beach back home," David said.

"Yeah, but that was when the band wasn't _as popular. _Plus, that was at home. With everything that's happened so far on the tour, the press will do anything to get a picture or story on you guys."

"C'mon Cooper, what kinda tour would this be, if we didn't do anything else? I mean, we're supposed to make memories! The Naked Brothers Band isn't going to last forever!" Alex said. _  
><em>

"Yeah Cooper, c'mon man, can we just go to the beach for an hour?" Qaasim spoke up.

Cooper looked at Nat for help.

"Sorry Coop, I'm with the band," He said, shrugging.

"What's so bad about going for a little bit? If some fans show up, we'll leave right away," Rosalina tried to reason with the manager.

"Yeah," The band agreed.

"How bad could it be, Cooper?" Nat asked.

"If Tuffy and Jesse are okay with it...then I'm okay with it," Cooper sighed in defeat.

The band cheered.

"Alex, go ask Jesse and David and I'll go ask Tuffy," Thomas said, as he and David walked out of the room.

Alex ran over to Jesse who was sitting in the corner of the room, texting.

"Cheer up Coop, it'll be fun. And you can take a break for a while," Nat tried to cheer up his friend.

* * *

><p>A little while later, David and Thomas came back saying that Tuffy agreed, as long as he was able to nap while they were at the beach.<p>

Jesse had agreed too, saying that she needed to tan.

So the band packed for the beach, and got into the bus.

"Turn up the radio, Tuffy!" Alex called to the very front of the bus.

The music got louder as the DJ on the radio said, "Hey listeners! It's Flashback Friday! Today's a nice, hot summer day so we're gonna play a tune that was _hot _on the charts! Here's a flashback from New York's _The Naked Brothers Band_, _Fishin' for Love!_"_  
><em>

__The band cheered.

And young Nat's voice came through the speakers: "There's so many fish in the sea that I am fishin' for love, there's so many fish in the sea, then why don't we go for a swim? We'll find a pretty girl and we'll bring her back home. We don't know where she lives or where she might roam. Fishin' for love, fishin' for love!"

As the song came to a close, the bus pulled to a stop and Tuffy called, "C'mon guys, we're here!"

They filed off the bus and walked towards the beach.

"Last one in the lake has to carry all the stuff back to the bus!" Alex shouted, running towards the lake.

Everyone else raced after him and jumped into the lake, when they all surfaced, Alex looked around. "Thomas was the last one in!"

"Was not! That was David!"

"No I wasn't, it was Qaasim!"

"No, it was Nat!"

"No way, that was Thomas!"

"It was Thomas!" Qaasim and David shouted.

Rosalina shook her head at the boys. "Who cares who was the last one in? We're all going to end up carrying the stuff back up to the bus." She walked towards the shore, and Nat quickly followed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to sit down, why?"

"Well, don't you wanna have some fun?" He asked, shaking out his hair.

"What kind of fun?" She asked, as she stopped walking, and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Now Thomas!" Nat shouted, smiling and running away.

Thomas and Alex ran over with water guns and started squirting Rosalina.

She covered her face with her arms and began blindly running away from the boys.

Nat watched as she ran, noticing she was having a hard time running through the water, and while she was covering her face, it probably didn't help. "Thomas! Alex! Stop!" He yelled, running over to Rosalina.

The boys stopped immediately.

"I think that's enough _fun. _Go try to get David and Qaasim," Nat said.

"No way, we're gonna go team up and try to get Tuffy," Thomas said.

Alex smiled as he and Thomas ran to David and Qaasim.

Nat turned to Rosalina. "That kind of fun," He said smiling.

Rosalina tried to cover a smile. "Yeah, well you know this only means I'll have to get you back."

"Good luck with that," He said, while they walked towards the shore.

* * *

><p>After Rosalina had dried off some, they were sitting on a few chairs they brought when two girls ran up to them.<p>

"Are you from the Naked Brothers Band?" One asked.

Nat glanced at Rosalina and mouthed, "Don't tell Cooper."

She nodded and smiled at the girls. "Yeah..."

"Can we have your autograph? My name's Hannah and this is my friend Anna," The other one said.

"Uh...sure," Nat said.

Anna handed Nat a little notebook and pen, while Hannah handed Rosalina a little notebook and pen.

Nat and Rosalina swapped books and then gave them back to the girls.

"There you go," Nat said.

"Thank you sooo much!" Anna said, as she and Hannah ran off.

Thomas, Alex, Qaasim, and David walked over.

"Were those fans?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe..." Nat said.

"Did Cooper see?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Rosalina replied.

"Good, I don't think I can handle another 'hotel lock down'," David said.

"Yeah, same here," Qaasim agreed.

Nat looked back at Cooper where he was sitting, doing something with his phone. "Yeah, he didn't see."

"Do you want to go with us to get Tuffy?" Alex asked, looking at the couple.

"I'll go," Nat said, getting up from his chair.

"I'll keep a lookout for you guys. I don't think Cooper will notice anyway, but I'll make sure," Rosalina said.

Alex handed his brother a water gun as the all quietly walked over to where Tuffy was sitting in his chair, sleeping.

Rosalina gave them a thumbs up.

"Get him!" Thomas shouted, as the boys all began squirting him.

Tuffy jerked awake. "I thought we agreed I could sleep!" He shouted.

Jesse and Cooper looked over to the boys.

"You guys, c'mon, cut it out!" Jesse said, running over.

Tuffy stood up as the boys stopped and looked around. "Who's idea was this?"

The boys all looked at each other. They all knew it was Thomas who said it, but they knew it they said so, Tuffy would try to get back at Thomas. (In other words, prank him.)

"I'm sorry, Tuffy. I thought you just didn't want to get into the lake," Rosalina said.

The boys looked at her. She was taking the blame?

"It's okay, Rosie."

She smiled sweetly at Tuffy, until he turned away from the band. "You guys _so _owe me," She whispered.

They all smiled thankfully at her and walked away.

"I can't believe you did that, no offense," Nat said, as they walked back to their chairs.

"What, I can't take the blame for it? I can be nice."

"I know," He said, smiling. "Because if you weren't, I'd probably still be locked in the hotel room."

Rosalina smiled. "Your welcome."

"C'mon guys! Start packing up, we need to get back to the hotel before sound check!" Jesse called.

"Thomas has to carry everything!" Alex said, running up to Jesse.

"Well, let's help Thomas, and carry some stuff, Alex," Nat said, picking up some chairs.

The band packed up their stuff, walked back to the bus, and Tuffy drove back to the hotel so they could get ready for sound check.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Well, it was a filler chapter. I needed to update so this is what happens lol. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Late Night Meeting

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm going to be posting a NEW story soon! I've already written the first chapter, but I'm not sure when I'm going to post it yet. But I really hope you guys will LOVE it!(:**

* * *

><p>When they reached the hotel, the band literally ran off the bus, through the lobby, and squeezed into the elevator.<p>

"Thomas, your on my foot!" Rosalina complained.

"No offense David, but your really close to me," Alex said.

"Dude, your hand is somewhere it's _not _supposed to be," Qaasim said, looking at David.

"Sorry, Thomas right behind me," David defended himself.

"Rosalina said I was on her foot!" Thomas said.

"GUYS! Seriously, it's like a two minute thing," Nat said, irritated with his friends complaining.

"Yeah, can you guys please get along for two minutes?" Cooper asked.

"We_ do _get along. It's just we don't like to be on top of each other," Alex said, trying to inch away from David.

Cooper sighed as the elevator doors opened.

Just as the band got out and was about to rush down the hall to their rooms, Cooper stopped them. "Wait! Everyone wait a few minutes."

They stopped and turned to face Cooper.

"You guys, we're on a really tight schedule, so take showers first, then change into whatever you plan on wearing tonight. Don't sit around and do nothing. _Please._ If we're not at sound check on time, I'm a dead man."

"Yes Cooper," The band said together, as they turned and walked towards their rooms.

**~NBB~**

****They arrived at the arena only a few minutes before sound check, and got into the building. They were about to walk into the dressing room when a security guard stopped them.

"Sorry, no one is allowed to enter right now," The guard said.

"But we have a concert tonight," Alex spoke for the band.

The guard shrugged. "I don't know anything about a concert."

"We're the Naked Brothers Band. Their on their summer tour," Cooper said.

"That's nice, but there are no concerts here this evening."

"Is there someone else I can talk to?"

The security guard led the band toward the front office of the building. "Here's the building manager," He said, pointing to the closed door.

Cooper nodded, knocked on the door, and when someone said, "Come in!" from the other side of the door, he walked in and shut the door behind him.

The band stood around in the hallway with Jesse and Tuffy.

"What are we going to do? We'll miss sound check," Rosalina whispered worriedly to Nat.

"Don't worry, Cooper will straighten everything out," Nat reassured her.

"But we'll miss sound check, the fans are probably lining up already," Alex said, hearing their conversation.

Cooper came out of the office before anyone could say more.

The band gathered around Cooper.

"What'd he say, Coop?" Nat asked.

"Apparently, the concert was canceled. But they couldn't contact us," Cooper explained.

"So when did they plan on telling us _our _concert was canceled?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. But we should go back to the hotel. I'll have to call and talk about rescheduling the concert. We can't leave until we play, but we can only stay in Florida for two more days."

"It'll work out," Nat said, trying to reassure the band manager.

The band walked out of the building and back on the bus.

Rosalina sat down next to Nat and whispered, "Can I talk to you in the bedroom?"

He gave her a questioning look but followed her to the back of the bus. "What is it?" He asked, as she sat on her bunk.

"Um...well, it's Michel...he texted me..."

"What did he say?" Nat asked, locking eyes with her.

Rosalina just looked upset.

He sighed. "Rosalina, give me your phone."

She didn't move.

"C'mon, if you won't tell me, I'll just look."

"I...I, uh, don't have it."

"Then where is it?"

Suddenly, Alex walked into the bedroom. "Hey Rosalina, you left you phone—" He stopped, as Nat and Rosalina both stared at him.

"Alex, give me the phone," Nat said firmly.

Alex glanced at his brother then Rosalina. He tossed the phone to Nat and ran out.

Rosalina quickly got up off the bed, and tried to take it from Nat.

"No, Rosalina, just let me see it," He said, trying to keep his grip on it.

"Nat, it's my phone."

Nat, even though he was younger, was stronger of the two, and pulled the small pink phone out of his girlfriend's grasp.

That didn't stop Rosalina from trying to get his attention away from the phone. She tried to pull it away, knock it out of his hand, distract him from it but nothing worked. She made a split second decision, closed her eyes, just leaned in, and kissed him.

Without her knowing, Nat tucked the phone into his back pocket, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

At first, the kiss was just to distract him, but she deepened it after a few minutes.

He pulled her closer, but then suddenly pulled back from the kiss. "What was that for?"

"I..." She breathed out and then smiled. "I needed to distract you."

Nat smiled, gave her a quick kiss and said, "You should distract me more often."

Rosalina pulled away from him, shaking her head. She sat back down on her bunk.

He turned around away from her and quickly pulled out her phone to look at the messages. He read her newest one:

_From Michel: _

_Meet me at the city beach tonight at 10. Come alone. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all, he knows what city we're staying in? Second, did you really plan on following through with his plan?"

Rosalina frowned. "I don't know how he found out what city we're staying in. And I really _don't know _what I'm going to do, that's why I wanted to tell you."

"You didn't seem like you wanted to tell me."

She sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you. I know all it does is get you worried and upset, and that was the last thing you needed before a concert."

"Are you going to do it?"

"If I don't, all he'll do is threaten me."

Nat sighed, sitting on Alex's bunk. "You're going to go through with it."

"_What?_"

"You're going to go through with it. Tuffy and I'll go with you. If he tries anything, Tuffy will take care of him."

"But..." She trailed off, sighing again.

"What is it?" He asked, moving from Alex's bunk to her bunk.

"Do we really need to bring Tuffy into this?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Rosie...it's for your safety. You know I would take him down anytime for you, but he might get away. I know for sure Tuffy won't let him touch you."

"You'll go with me?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"Of course. I'll go tell Tuffy our plan now. He won't tell anyone, I promise," Nat said, walking out of the bedroom.

Rosalina sighed once again and followed him to the front of the bus.

"Is everything okay, Rosalina?" Cooper asked with concern.

"Yeah, Coop. Everything's fine," She said, trying to smile, but failing and just frowning.

Nat came out from talking to Tuffy.

"Is everything okay, Nat?" Cooper asked, looking at one of his best friends.

"It's fine, Cooper," Nat said, sitting next to Rosalina. "Everything is set," He whispered to her.

She nodded, looking at him nervously.

He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kept whispering reassurances to her.

* * *

><p>That night, after lights out, Nat lay in bed, pretending to be asleep with his phone tucked under his pillow. He was waiting for Rosalina to text him that she was ready to go. But he didn't want to bother Alex at all.<p>

The plan was that Rosalina and him were going to walk to the beach, but Tuffy would closely follow them in a car he rented. When they get close enough to the beach, Nat would hide somewhere on the beach, but somewhere near Rosalina. Tuffy would come to watch with him, in case Michel tried to do something.

He hoped Michel didn't try anything. Rosalina had been a nervous wreck all evening and if something happened tonight, she would be afraid to go out anywhere.

His phone vibrated under his pillow and he jumped to get it. He flipped it open.

_From: Rosalina _

_Come into the hallway_

Nat quietly got up, hurriedly put on his sneakers and quietly walked out the door.

Rosalina was standing in hallway with a nervous expression. She was shaking she was so nervous.

He took her hand as they walked towards the elevator. "Rosie."

"Hm?"

"If you keep shaking, you'll give us away."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just...nervous. What if he does something?"

"If he tries something, Tuffy and I will both be there to stop him," Nat reassured her.

Rosalina took a deep breath but just looked at him.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let you out of my sight."

They walked through the lobby and down the street towards the beach.

Once they were almost at the beach. Nat turned to Rosalina. "You'll be okay, I'll be there the entire time," He whispered to her, dropping her hand.

"Nat, wait—" She whispered into the pitch blackness. She felt someone wrap their arms around her, and realizing it was Nat, she hugged him back.

"I promise," He whispered again, letting her go.

Rosalina walked farther on, wishing Nat was still with her. She knew he was around, and so was Tuffy, somewhere. She checked her phone. 9:58. She was walking around the shore trying to calm herself down.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_From Nat: _

_Tuffy and I are nearby don't worry. Keep calm Rosie_

_xoxo _

She smiled until she heard, "Hello Rosa."

"Michel."

"So you got zee message, I assume?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you, as my girlfriend. You kissed me once, you loved me—"

"I never loved you. It was a mistake, don't you get that yet?"

"If you would just stop accepting that little boy—"

"Nat is my best friend, and I...I love him."

"You will _always _love me, I'm not a second choice," Michel said, lifting his hand.

Nat stepped out behind him and grabbed his hand. "Don't—touch—her."

Michel laughed viciously. "Still dating zee silly little boy, Rosa?"

"Don't talk about Nat that way," Rosalina said firmly.

"Tuffy!"

Tuffy came out from where he and Nat were hiding, and grabbed Michel. "Your days of tormenting Rosie are over," He said. "I'll take care of this one, Nat. You take Rosie home."

Nat nodded. "Thanks Tuffy."

"Thanks Tuffy," Rosalina said quietly.

Nat took Rosalina's hand and they walked back to the hotel. "See, it's over. Your safe," He whispered.

She nodded, even though she was still shaking. "Y-You kn-know h-how wh-when you g-go th-through s-something s-scary and y-you st-still sh-shake even though i-it's over?" She stuttered.

He nodded. "You handled him really well."

"Th-Thanks."

They reached the hotel, walked through the lobby, and walked into the elevator. "What if...if someone f-finds out?"

He took her shaking hands. "Just calm down Rosie."

"Nat...d-do y-you th-think th-they w-would m-mind if I s-slept w-with y-you t-tonight?"

"We'll explain in the morning, it'll be fine."

Nat led her down the hallway and into his and Alex's room.

The digital clock glowed 10:18 as they got into bed.

Alex still slept in the bed inside the other side of the room.

They both got into bed and laid in silence for a few minutes until Nat said, "Get some sleep, we'll probably have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Th-thanks f-for tonight, Nat," She whispered.

"Anytime, Rosie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I seriously apologize for the late update but I started writing and I couldn't stop! The next chapter will be closer towards the end ): but that's okay, because I'm starting a new story soon!(: **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Getting Over Her Fear

A/N-I** DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I posted my new story! I hope you guys will like it! **

**And I'm going to admit, the last chapter of this story (Late Night Meeting) was probably my favorite chapter of this story. Don't ask why, because I'm not quite sure but I really, really liked it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

* * *

><p>Nat rolled over in the bed. The room was still dark, Alex was still asleep, and the clock on the table read: 5:54.<p>

The memory of last night came back to him and he rolled onto his other side to see Rosalina sleeping peacefully next to him. He didn't want to wake her up, especially after how nervous she was last night, but he knew that now would be a good time to get her back into her own bed so that no one would know about last night. Nat gently shook her shoulder. "Rosie," He whispered.

She groaned, but opened her eyes.

Nat got out of bed and motioned for her to follow him.

She quietly got out of bed, glanced at the clock, and followed Nat to the door.

Once they got out into the hallway, she looked around. "What are we doing out here?"

"I thought that maybe you should go back into your own bed now so that no one notices anything."

Rosalina sighed. "Nat..."

"C'mon, all you have to do, is go to your room and sleep until eight-thirty. What's so bad about that?"

"It's not with you."

Nat smiled. "Do you have your room key?"

She nodded, pulled out the key, and walked to her room. She unlocked the door, and led Nat inside. Rosalina got into bed but sat up, and looked up at Nat.

"Sleep for two and a half more hours and then we can be together all day long," He whispered.

"But Nat..."

"Okay, you don't have to sleep for two and a half more hours, but you have to stay here."

"I'm not going to fall back asleep."

Nat sighed, trying to think.

Rosalina looked up at him hopefully.

"Fine, we'll get up now. We'll just tell everyone we both woke up early."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

They walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. "What should we do?"

"Can we just go for a walk and be back by seven?"

"Sure," Nat said, as they walked down the hallway to the elevator, and when the elevator opened to the lobby, they walked through the lobby and down the street. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"After I stopped shaking, yeah, sure," Rosalina said sarcastically.

"Rosie, what time exactly did you fall asleep?"

She shrugged. "About...eleven o'clock."

"You were up for an hour?" Nat asked, looking at his girlfriend. "Rosalina, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because, I knew you were tired too."

"Your okay now though? Your not tired?"

"Why does it matter?" Rosalina asked, seeing nothing wrong with what she did.

"Because we have rehearsals today, I _know _that Cooper scheduled them today because he's Cooper. And I'm pretty sure that you can't be half asleep at rehearsals."

She just looked away.

"Rosalina," Nat said, taking her hand. "Promise me that neither of us will ever keep secrets from each other."

Rosalina looked up at him. "I promise."

"So there's nothing you want to share?"

"I wish we could do this more often."

"We can, when we get home."

"Yeah, in like five days."

Nat noticed they were nearing the beach, but he didn't say anything, and just squeezed her hand.

Rosalina looked up at him, and then at the beach. "Nat, I—" She stopped.

"He's gone. He won't be there, I promise. But if you want to go back we can go back."

"What time is it?"

Nat checked his phone. "Six fifteen."

"We're going to the beach."

They walked closer to the beach and Rosalina started to tense.

"We can go back," He said, trying to reassure her.

"No, I-I'll be fine."

The couple was walking along the shore but Rosalina still hadn't calmed down yet.

"Rosalina, you'll be fine. I'm right here."

"Let's just...go back...please."

* * *

><p>Nat took Rosalina back to the hotel and sat with her in the hallway for another half an hour until she calmed down.<p>

When he got back to his room, and was getting back into bed, he noticed Alex wasn't in bed anymore.

"Nat...? What are you doing out of bed?" His little brother asked him groggily.

"I...um..."

"Were you talking to Rosalina?"

Nat didn't respond.

Alex walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "I won't tell anyone if you were."

"Yeah...she couldn't sleep. I think she had a nightmare," Nat lied.

"Oh...well, I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, Alex."

Alex went back into bed, rolled over, and as soon as his breaths became even, Nat let out a sigh of relief. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The things he did for Rosalina.

His phone vibrated.

_From Rosalina: _

_R u awake still?_

He shook his head and replied:

_To Rosalina: _

_Yea awake?_

She answered:

_From Rosalina: _

_Bcuz I keep shaking_

Michel really must have scared her last night. She can't stand to go back to the beach. Hopefully this didn't affect her at rehearsal today. Cooper will loose it if something else goes wrong.

_To Rosalina:_

_Do u think u'll be ok? _

He wondered how he could help get her over this. She can't go back home from tour scared to go to a beach because this man that "loved her" will come and hurt her.

_From Rosalina:_

_If I can stop shaking yeah_

Nat got an idea, how or when he would put it into action, he didn't know, but it had to be before they left Florida for New York.

* * *

><p>After everyone woke up, the band met in Cooper and Qaasim's room.<p>

Nat still stayed close to Rosalina.

"Okay guys, well our concert will be tomorrow night, and after that we leave for New York," Cooper explained.

"Can we _not _be on hotel lock down today before rehearsal and tomorrow before the concert?" Nat asked.

Everyone looked at him curiously, even Rosalina.

"Why?" Cooper asked.

"I just...you know...why do we have to be on lock down the last two days of our tour?"

"Nat's got a good point," David said, looking back at Cooper.

"Yeah, I'm with Nat on this one," Thomas said.

"Me too," Alex and Qaasim said at the same time.

Rosalina shrugged. "I guess so."

"I guess not, if you promise to be careful. But _please _promise to be careful. We can't afford _any _more mess-ups right now," Cooper said.

"Yeah, sure Coop."

"Of course we'll be careful."

Thomas, David, and Alex ran back to their rooms.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Rosalina asked, taking Nat's hand.

"Uh...can I get back to you on that? I need to talk to Alex for a few minutes."

"Sure...I'll just in be in my room."

"Okay," Nat said, giving her a kiss and smiling apologetically. "I'm going to keep my promise. We'll spend the whole day together...later." He ran out of the room and back to his own. "Alex! Alex, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Well...Rosalina gets really nervous when we have to go to the beach now."

"Why? She was fine yesterday."

"It's a long story. But she's afraid someone'll hurt her at the beach."

"Oh...well, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was wondering if you had any ideas on how to get her over it?"

Alex sat in thought for a few minutes. "Well...maybe if you go to the beach and make sure nothing happens...she'll get over it."

"But how can I make sure nothing happens?"

"When we went to the beach yesterday, nothing happened. So...just make it as normal as possible."

"That might work...thanks Alex," Nat said, running out of the room.

"No prob, bro!" Alex called after him.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Your sure you can't see?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can't see. If I was able to see, I'd probably hit you because you won't tell me where we're going!"

Nat had taken Alex's advice and decided to take Rosalina to the beach, but he wasn't going to tell her until they had walked completely along the shore. It wasn't anything big, but it might help her nervousness.

They were almost on the opposite side of the beach now.

"Gee, thanks. But your fine, you don't feel bad or nervous or anything?"

"No...but should I? For all I know you could be kidnapping me."

"I would never kidnap you."

"Can I please open my eyes now?"

Nat looked around. "Yeah, sure."

Rosalina opened her eyes and looked around. They were on the beach, on the exact spot where Michel met her last night. "Nat...what are we doing here?"

"Rosalina, you've walked through the entire beach and nothing happened."

"That's because I didn't know we were here."

"So what's the difference? You know now, and still nothing's happened."

"It's not the beach th-that makes me nervous...it's j-just the memory of wh-what he did."

Nat mentally kicked himself. He just might've made her fear worse. "Don't let him get to you. Don't you remember yesterday?"

"Th-That's the problem, Nat."

"No, I mean yesterday when you, me, and the guys went to the beach. Remember? We ran to the lake, the guys kinda nailed you with water guns, and they got Tuffy and you were nice enough to take the blame."

She smiled. "Yeah...I remember that."

"So whenever you think of yesterday, think of when _we _went to the beach. Forget about Michel."

"Thanks Nat," Rosalina said, hugging him.

Nat sighed, hugging her back. "We should probably get back to the hotel."

"Forget about that for a little bit," She said, as she leaned up and kissed him.

He was caught by surprise, but when he realized what she was doing he kissed back.

She pulled back and smiled at his confused expression. "You needed another distraction."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Soo you guys liked it, right? Hope so! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Best Tour Ever

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I've decided this is the LAST chapter. I just decided that it would be a good way to end it sooo...hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"No more distractions, we should get back to the hotel for rehearsal," Nat said, as he led Rosalina towards the sidewalk.<p>

She smiled. "But I like distractions."

"So do I, but that doesn't mean we can sit on the beach distracting each other. What if the press sees? What'll Cooper say then?" Nat said, trying to suppress a grin.

This time Rosalina laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it."

As they got closer to the hotel, they heard someone calling them.

"Nat! Nat! Rosalina!"

The couple turned around to see David and Thomas running towards them.

"What's wrong guys?" Nat asked, as his best friends stopped next to them.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rosalina asked.

"There's...a bunch of...reporters...coming around the corner," Thomas said, trying to catch his breath.

Nat looked panicky. "What? Did they only see you? Where's Alex and Qaasim?"

"Qaasim never left the hotel. He's back with Cooper," David replied, as he finally caught his breath.

"Then where's Alex?" Nat was getting more and more alarmed and worried about his brother.

"He was down the street at this one skate park. I don't know if they saw him or not," Thomas said.

"I gotta go get him. Go back to the hotel and tell Cooper where I went. I'll go get Alex and we'll meet you guys back at the hotel for rehearsal." Nat started to run down the street where David and Thomas had just come from, but Rosalina pulled him back.

"Wait Nat, let me come with you."

David and Thomas stopped running towards the hotel and looked back.

"No, just go with David and Thomas. It'll be easier if I just go," Nat tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"But Nat..."

"Just go Rosalina, go back to the hotel. I promise I'll be right back."

"Rosalina! C'mon!" Thomas shouted back to them.

"Go, now! I promise I'll be right back. We don't have much time, just go!"

David ran back to them, grabbed Rosalina's wrist and pulled her up ahead where Thomas was waiting and they ran towards the hotel.

Rosalina kept glancing back at Nat, who stared after them for a few minutes before running the opposite way.

He saw the large crowd of reporters running towards him. He tried to run around them, knowing he had to get to his little brother. He was past them and almost five feet away when he heard, "There he is!"

Nat picked up speed as he saw Alex come out of a fenced in skate park. "Alex!"

Alex ran full speed toward Nat. "Did you see the..."

"Reporters, I know. Thomas and David told me. Let's go."

They started running back towards the hotel with the reporters right behind them.

"Where's Rosalina?" Alex asked.

"I made her go back with the guys. Was Qaasim with you?"

"No, I think he's still back at the hotel."

They reached the hotel and ran through the lobby to see Tuffy sitting on one of the chairs.

"Tuffy! There's a _huge _crowd of reporters right behind us!" Alex said, as he and Nat ran for the elevator.

Just as the elevator closed, the reporters ran up to the front doors of the lobby.

"I haven't seen them that bad since we were in New Orleans," Nat said, as they waited to get to their floor.

"Yeah..."

"I wonder who or what told them we were here."

"Well, one things for sure, we'll be on hotel lock down tomorrow," Alex said sadly.

"Yeah, probably," Nat said, as the doors opened to their floor.

"There they are!" The brothers heard David shout.

The band, Cooper, and Jesse ran over to the brothers.

"Are you guys okay?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, guys," Alex said.

"What happened to the reporters?" Qaasim asked.

"We just got into the elevator when they ran up to the front doors," Nat said.

"Tuffy got them, right?" Rosalina asked.

Nat put an arm around her. "Yeah, he did."

"I wonder how the press found us," David said.

"So do I, but it doesn't really matter now. What matters is that they've found us, and we need to get out," Cooper said.

"_Please _tell me that rehearsal is here at the hotel," Alex said.

"Well...actually..." Cooper looked a little guilty.

"Can you reschedule?" Thomas asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to, unless we want to be attacked or something," Cooper said.

The group walked back to their own rooms, but some of them mixed into other rooms to talk before rehearsal.

Rosalina walked into Nat and Alex's room.

Nat must've been sitting on the edge of his bed, but he was now lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

Alex was playing a video game, but stopped when he saw Rosalina. "Oh hey, Rosalina."

Nat sat up quickly. "Hey."

"Hey," Rosalina replied, smiling, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Rosalina, I have a question," Alex said, not taking his eyes off the video game.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Why were you and Nat fighting over your phone the other day?"

Rosalina looked at Nat with nervousness in her eyes. "Uh..."

"We were just goofing off, Alex," Nat answered.

"It didn't seem like you were goofing off," The younger Wolff brother said, not sensing anything wrong.

"Yeah, we were. I just wanted to see...if Rosalina was talking about me with her friends."

Rosalina silently let out a breath of relief and smiled at Nat.

"I could have told you that," Alex said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The band met in the banquet hall of the hotel for rehearsal.<p>

"What's the set, Coop? You never gave us the set list," Qaasim said.

"Yeah, and the concert's tomorrow," Thomas said.

"Well, we're doing the same set list as we were going to do for the concert that was canceled," Cooper said.

"So Just A Girl, Girl of My Dreams, I Could Be, and All I Needed?" Alex asked.

Cooper nodded.

"Okay guys, we could do...Girl of My Dreams?" Nat asked, looking at the band.

They agreed.

**~NBB~ **

****The rehearsal went smoothly, with no serious problems or mess ups. Cooper was pretty happy that the tour was going to end well.

They all got changed, and drove to the concert arena. After making sure the concert wasn't canceled, they were sitting in the wing of the stage, waiting for the announcer.

Rosalina peeked out to look over the crowd. Her eyes landed on a too familiar face that was the last person she wanted to see. She backed away from the curtain and right into Nat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning her around.

"I...he's..."

"Rosie," Nat said, calmly. "Calm down, and tell me what's wrong."

"It's...I just...I don't..."

Nat gained a worried expression. "You okay?"

"Nat, I need to talk to you before the show starts," Cooper said.

"Cooper, I can't right now," He said, looking at the band manager. He looked back at Rosalina. "What's wrong?"

"He's...he's out there."

"Who?"

She didn't answer.

"Is it...?" He didn't have to think very long. He already knew.

Rosalina nodded.

"I'm going to tell Tuffy," Nat said, turning to go find their body guard.

"Nat wait, don't go," She said, grabbing his wrist.

He turned back to her and hugged her. "It's okay, I won't leave."

Cooper walked over from behind Rosalina. "Is she okay?" He mouthed.

"Michel," Nat mouthed back.

Cooper nodded and walked off to find Tuffy.

Rosalina pulled back from the hug. "Thank you."

"You okay now?"

She nodded.

"Cooper went to find Tuffy. I don't know how he got in but he won't hurt you," He said softly.

Rosalina gave him a weak smile. "I know...it just...you know."

"Okay guys, we're about to go on, is everyone ready?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah!" Alex cheered.

"Woo!" Thomas said.

"This is our last concert of our tour, so make it one of the best," Cooper said.

"Dude, we're always good," David said.

_"And now please welcome, the Naked Brothers Band!" _

The band ran out on stage and Nat ran up to the microphone. "Hey guys!"

The audience cheered.

"Wow, this is our last concert of our tour. It seems like yesterday we just started. But we've got some great songs for you tonight so I hope you enjoy them!"

* * *

><p>After the concert, the band was back on the bus, driving back to the hotel for their last night.<p>

"I can't believe the tour is over," Qaasim said, from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, I can still remember the first week of rehearsal," Rosalina said, from the couch across from him.

"It's kinda sad," David said, from his spot at the table.

"Yeah because two weeks after we get back home, we have to go back to school," Alex said, from where he was sitting on the little counter in the bus.

"And homework," Thomas groaned.

"Can't we schedule just one more show, Coop?" Nat asked, looking at the band manager.

"I wish," Cooper said.

"So Nat," Rosalina said, taking his hand.

"So Rosalina."

"Did you have fun on the tour?"

"I think it was the best tour ever," Nat said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry...kinda bad ending...hope you guys enjoyed 'Behind the Scenes'! **

**Leave a review! Make sure to check out my story, 'Mystery Girl'. **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
